


Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends

by Bethy8793



Category: Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethy8793/pseuds/Bethy8793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote years ago with one of my best friends in high school when we were hyper on caffeine and sugar in the wee hours of the morning on most nights. I might even continue to write it now if there are enough people to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dani! Hurry up!” Grace yelled from behind the dressing room door. “The show starts in 10 minutes!”

   “I know! I’m almost done!” Dani’s voice answered back.

   “Kris…. Are you ready yet?” Grace knocked on the second door, over the sudden screams of the fans.

   “Yeah be out in a minute.” He answered, barely audible over the growing screams.

   “God! No one else is done and we go on in a few!” Grace exclaimed, making sure they could hear her, as she headed to her own dressing room. She figured she had some time left over, so she turned to her mirror. Her wide grey eyes stared back at her from behind her long raven black hair. Her grey eyes had a tint of a gold as well, but only because she had natural caramel brown eyes.

   As she continued to look at herself and fix her hair up in a messy bun, the fans’ screaming got even louder.

   *What the hell?* Grace thought, *This is a really small concert….why are they freaking out like this?* Her question was answered when four men came running into her dressing room, and slammed the door shut.

   “Holy shit.” A man with a black emo hair cut said, breathing heavily. “That was just crazy!”

   “That was defiantly a first.” Another man with an afro said.

   “Yeah…this is a first for me too. No one has ever barged in like that before.” Grace said while she turned to the door to see who these guys were. They turned to her and she knew exactly who they were. “Wow….Fall Out Boy is in my dressing room.”

Grace’s POV

   Why the hell is Fall Out Boy here in Albuquerque, New Mexico, at a small band gig?

   “We are so sorry.” Patrick Stump said, “We had no where to go.”

   I laughed. “It’s alright….people get a little excited here.” I looked at Andy and Joe who were still holding the door. “You know you can lock it right?” They laughed at themselves and locked the door. “Here, come and sit down.” I nodded to the sofa against the wall. “Just be thankful that my….” As soon as I was going to mention my band mates, there was a banging against my door.

   “Grace! Let us in! There’s a group of crazy fans screaming at our doors!!!” Dani and Kris’s voices shouted through the door. I gave the guys a smirk as I got up to let them in. As soon as the door clicked showing it was unlocked, Dani and Kris came running through and slammed the door shut.

   “What the hell is going on?” Kris wiped his forehead.

   “They happened.” I smiled, pointing to the guys, who were waving sheepishly.

   “What the…” Kris’s eyes grew.

   “Oh my god….Is it really…” Dani couldn’t finish her sentence. “I need to sit down.” She said, sitting in my seat in front of the mirror. I continued smiling at the sheer awkwardness hanging in the air.

   “What’s so funny?” Patrick said, smiling with me as well.

   “Everything!” I giggled. “Why are you here in the first place?”

   “We are looking for New Face of Failure.” Pete said, a smirk coming to his face as he stared at Dani, whose eyes grew bigger.

   “That’s us!” Kris said excitedly. Both Dani and Kris couldn’t stop fidgeting.

   “Are they ok?” Andy asked.

   “Yeah. You guys just met two of your biggest fans.” I sighed as I sat down on the stool by my guitar.

   “Should we be scared?” Pete laughed.

   “You should.” I warned them.

   “Hey! We don’t need your sass.” Dani got up and smacked me over my head.

   “Owww!” I whined, grabbing my head. The guys just snickered at me. Dani smiled, walked to them, and smacked them all over their heads.

   “OWWW!” They whined.

   “Oh shut up. Just because your Fall Out Boy, your going to get hit if need be.” Dani said, shaking her finger at them.

   “Your not their mother.” I smiled.

   “You want another one?” Dani glared at me.

   “No ma’am.” I shrunk back.

   “Are we going to have to deal with this for the entire year?” Pete asked.

   “Shut up!” Patrick punched Pete’s arm.

   “Wait WHAT?” It was my turn to be shocked.

   “Nothing. Isn’t it time for you guys to go on?” Patrick changed the subject. “Relax, we’ll still be here when you get back.” He smiled. He must have seen the look I gave him.

   “Fine. Come on guys.” I mentioned to Dani and Kris, as I grabbed my guitar. Patrick smiled when he saw it. I realized that it was the guitar he co-designed. The Stump-o-matic Gretsch corvette guitar. “You’re a genius with designs.” I smiled back as we left to start the concert.

Patrick’s POV  

   “You’re a genius with designs.” Grace smiled at me as they left.

   “Damn this maybe the best tour we ever have!” Pete sighed.

   “It will be if you don’t mess it up…” I smiled and punched his arm again. He gave me his fake hurt puppy look. “Sorry…after 10 years, it doesn’t work anymore.” I said as I stood up. “Come on. Time to start our tour.” We had this plan to get them on our tour, whether they liked it or not. I grabbed the set list on the mirror table thing and tried to find the last song. I laughed when I found it. It was Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying. This was going to be perfect.

   The guys and I snuck out of the dressing room and headed to the backstage. We got there and saw them jamming out. Fortunately, we saw their backs to us. They had no idea what was going to happen. The bad part was we didn’t know who was who. Kris was the drummer…easy enough. But Grace and Dani had similar hair styles, in the dark anyways. Who was controlling the lights? The song they were playing was Brick by Boring Brick, by Paramore. This was still the first song, but it was almost over. They had another 5 songs after this one. Then Hand of God came on.

   “Been gone more days this year than I have been home, trading friends for trips to the coast. This hotel room feels more like a tomb.” Whoever was singing was amazing. I needed to know who was singing. I tried to look at the guitars, but the stupid light guy of course, shuts the lights really low. *Damnit* I thought to myself.

   “Oh! Has Trick seen something he likes?” Pete asked, winking at me.

   “I hear it, but who is it..” I said amazed. I snapped back to reality when I heard the other girl singing Pete’s part.

   “SO WHICH IS IT!” That girl had some lungs on her. I’ve never heard someone who could scream Pete’s part like that.

   “I so call dibs!” Pete had the same face I did. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Dirty, telling him to start packing.

   “Joe, Andy, you guys grab Kris.” I pointed to the drummer.

   “Pete,”

   “Yeah I get screamo girl.” He said excitedly. “And you get lead singer there.” He winked again, as the song ended. 4 more.

   The song after Hand of God was Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence and the two after that was The Takeover, The Breaks Over and Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet. Damn the girls had a range. They hit every note flawlessly, and the guitar playing. Damn.

   Finally, the last song. I nodded to the guys who smirked, getting ready to put the plan to effect.

   “This has been said so many times and I’m not sure it MATTERS!” Both girls sang and the backup screamed. The lead continued singing till the part where Pete’s poem came. Joe and Andy flinched, but Pete put up his hand, showing that he wanted to  listen to see how this girl portrayed it.

   “From day one I talked about getting out but not forgetting about how all my worst fears are letting out. He said why put a new address on the same old loneliness when breathing just passes the time till we all just get old and die. Now talking is just a waste of breath and LVING’S JUST A WASTE OF DEATH AND WHY PUT  A NEW ADDRESS ON THE SAME OLD LONELINESS AND THIS IS YOU AND ME AND ME AND YOU UNTIL WE GOT NOTHING LEFT!” The backup singer screamed. That was our cue.

3rd POV

   As Dani finished the poem, a group of guys ran up on stage. Patrick grabbed Grace and put her on his shoulder. Pete did the same thing as he grabbed Dani, both of them being careful of the swinging guitars.  Andy and Joe laughed as they grabbed Kris by his arms and legs. Patrick, Andy and Joe ran off stage with the screaming band. Now Pete and Dani were left on stage facing a stunned crowd.

   “What the FUCK!?” Dani screamed.

   “Hello Albuquerque! Sorry but New Face of Failure has been kidnapped by Fall Out Boy. Our demands are if you want to ever see them again, they’ll be on tour with us!” Pete yelled over the roaring crowd. He then ran, following the rest of his band with their captives.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace’s POV

   “ What the hell is going on?” I yelled as I lifted my head to see Andy and Joe running with a confused Kris. “Patrick?!” I yelled when I realized that he was running with me on his shoulder. “What the hell!?” He started laughing.

   “We’ll explain once we get to the hideout.” He laughed as we were outside, approaching a van. When we got there Patrick put me down and opened the side door, letting me in first.

   “Oh so my kidnapper is a gentleman?” I raised my eyebrows, as Joe and Andy arrived with Kris. Patrick just laughed some more as he helped get Kris in.

   “Where’s Dani?” I asked as we all settled down in. My question was answered by Dani’s screams and Pete’s yelps of pain. “Oh shit…He picked her up didn’t he?” I snickered at the guys faces. Sure enough, Pete came out with Dani on his shoulder, wincing in pain as she punched his back.

   When he got to the van, Dani flew into the open van door landing next to Kris. She glared at Pete, who rubbed his back as he got into the driver’s seat, and began driving.

   “Damn you hurt!” Pete whined.

   “I don’t like to be picked up.” She growled. “So what the hell is up?”

   “Well, if you haven’t guessed yet, we are being kidnapped.” I said matter-of-factly, while Patrick, who was sitting next to me, smirked.

   “Shit.” Joe said looking at his phone. I bent over Patrick to look at Joe’s phone. Joe stared at me as he quickly hid the phone away.

   “What?” I said innocently.

   “We have no where to take the hostages.” Joe laughed.

   “Wait what?” Patrick said, trying to look at the phone now.

   “Dirty sent me a text that the hotel made a mistake and the room is already booked.” Joe sighed.

   “So you don’t have anywhere to sleep let alone put your hostages?” Dani giggled from the middle row of seats.

   “Pretty much. And at 12:00 in the morning, I doubt anywhere else would still take us in.” Joe sighed.

   “I know a place!” Kris said. “The 5 star Hotel De La Dani, Grace and I!”

   “Are you sure?” Andy asked.

   “Yeah. We’ve been able to shove 12 people in there and sleep comfortably.” I assured them.

   “But it’s messy!” Dani complained.

   “As messy as the van?” Pete laughed as he turned on the light revealing the devastation on the ground of the van.

   “Eep!” Dani laughed in mock disgust. We all laughed.

   “Hey…” I said as I picked up a yellow circular container. “This looks like the cupcake container on that you tube video.” I looked at it, just about to open it.

   “Umm…” Patrick scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “That’s because it is.”

   “Oh…” I dropped it back on the floor. Everyone began laughing except for Patrick. I’ve never seen anyone so red. It was kinda cute.

   The rest of the drive was fun. With the constant comparing of the van to Kris’s room, some bonding was already happening. Kris, Andy, and Joe were all laughing and seemed to be friends for years. Pete and Dani were bickering like an old married couple, but they were still enjoying it. They looked so cute!

   I wasn’t in a talking mood. I was exhausted from the concert and I knew I was going to doze off. I noticed Patrick staring at me as I tried to get into a comfortable spot. Not a what-the-hell look, he was just looking and smiling. I found my spot and I soon fell asleep.

   Patrick’s POV

   This maybe  the best tour ever. The band clicked so well with New Face of Failure. You would’ve thought we’ve known each other for years. I looked at Grace who was trying to go to sleep. I smiled at her. She finally found a spot and fell asleep.

   I understood how she felt. After a concert, I was always extremely tired.

   “Here, it’s on the right.” Dani said pointing to an apartment complex. Pete made a sharp turn, and we all were forced to the right. I then felt a head on my left shoulder.

   “Damn can you turn anymore Pete?” Andy said. I looked at my shoulder and saw Grace, still sleeping, on my shoulder. I felt myself go red. Joe looked at me and Grace and winked.

   “So Dani, what do you do in the band?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

   “I play the bass and back up vocals, but sometimes me  and Grace switch.” She smiled at me.

   “So who was who tonight?”

   “I was backup.” She said. “Grace was lead.”

   “You guys were amazing though!” Pete said as he followed Dani’s movements to the parking spot.

   “Thanks, and seriously sorry about the mess.” Dani said. She began to get out of the van, and was going to open the seats to so Joe, Grace and I could get out, when she saw Grace. “Damnit.” She sighed.

   “What?” I asked trying to move.

   “She’s going to be a bitch to move now.” She laughed as she helped me lift her head so I could move again. I was able to get my seatbelt undone and move an inch when Grace, who was still sleeping, grabbed my arm and snuggled with it.

   “Umm…Grace?” I said as I felt myself blush. I heard everyone else giggling as they got out themselves. “Grace? Grace?” I gently shook her.

   “Hmmm?” Grace mumbled.

   “We’re here.” I tried to move my arm. She let go. I turned to the others, but they were gone. *Damn them!* I thought.

   “Are we?” She opened her eyes and yawned. “Where’s everyone else?”

   “Inside.” Her eyes opened wider. She jumped up right away.

   “For how long?” She asked as she stumbled out of the van.

   “For a while.” I smiled as I closed the van up.

   “I’m so sorry!” She was still stumbling. “You’re probably exhausted.”

   “Relax, and I’m not as much as you are.” I tried to help her stand up straight.

   “Sorry, I probably look like a drunk huh…” She giggled a bit. She did seem drunk and I laughed a bit.

   “A little.” I laughed.

   “That helps.” She giggled back, as she began walking up the stairs. I followed her closely so she didn’t fall down.

   We finally made it up and the door was left open for us. Grace walked in, mumbled goodnight to everyone and went to her room at the end of the small hallway.

   “Damn…took you two awhile.” Andy said from the floor of the small living room.

3rd POV

   “She’s fun when she’s tired.” Dani laughed as she came out from another bedroom, with three sleeping bags, followed by Kris who had 4 pillows.

   “Yeah.” Patrick laughed as he yawned, and he headed for the couch.

   “Sorry Trick…” Pete smiled as he jumped onto the couch. “You’re stuck with Grace.” He winked. Andy and Joe just shrugged their shoulders and took the sleeping bags and pillows and set them up on the floor. The floor was small so even if it wasn’t messy, there would be no room for three people.

   “Will she mind?” Patrick asked Dani. He was blushing.

   “Nah…she’s pretty used to it.” Dani smiled at Patrick gently.

   “But I still don’t know.”

   Dani sighed and walked past Patrick and down the hallway to Grace’s room.

   “You don’t need to wake her up.” Patrick said as he followed Dani. Dani just ignored him.

   “Grace…Grace!” Dani shook her.

   “What?” Grace moaned. *She went to sleep fast.* Patrick thought to himself.

   “Patrick needs to sleep in here. Can he?” Dani asked.

   “Yea…jus leve meh alo.” Grace moaned again, scooting over enough to let him in.

   “There’s your answer.” Dani patted his back.

   “Thanks.” He said sheepishly, as he followed Dani back to the living room.

   “So?” Pete asked, raising his eyebrows.

   “Shush…it’s taken care of.” Dani rolled her eyes.

   “Well then here…You may need this.” Pete threw a silver wrapper at Patrick. Patrick was about to catch it when Dani went ninja and caught it.

   “What the HELL!?” Dani looked at it as well as everyone else.

   Everyone began laughing their asses off except for Kris, who was smart and kept his mouth shut.

   “You’re an asshole!” Dani whacked Pete in the face with his own pillow. Her face was all red as she threw away the condom. Everyone was laughing now, even Dani.

   “Well…goodnight.” Patrick said as he headed to Grace’s bedroom.

   “Goodnight Patrick.” Dani waved, as she turned back to Pete. “As for you…” She smirked evilly.

   “Oh shit…” Pete yelped as Dani began beating him with his pillow, beginning a huge pillow fight with everyone. Patrick laughed as he headed to Grace’s room.

   The room was small, but cozy. The light shining from her sliding glass door gave Patrick enough light to see where he was going. Grace was still on the side closest to the balcony window, and Patrick laid down next to her. He got comfortable and realized that it wasn’t as awkward as he though it was going to be. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. The room was really nice. She had tons of posters up. Harry Potter, My Chemical Romance, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, and Panic at the Disco. Patrick smirked.

   Suddenly, the day's events hit him like a rock. He no longer could keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Dani's POV

   After Patrick went to bed, the pillow fight ended quickly. Pete, Kris, and I were on the couch and Andy and Joe were on the floor. We were laughing and talking about how awesome this night was. As we continued to talk, I noticed Pete look at his cell phone and sigh.

   "Sorry guys...it's Ashley." Pete said as he walked out the front door. After he closed it, Andy and Joe both sighed sadly.  

   "What's wrong?" I asked.

   "Him and Ashley have been fighting for a while now." Andy answered. "She's trying to get out and sing again, but she's bad...really bad...so she takes her anger and jealousy out on Pete."

   "Are you serious? They are married right?" I began feeling my temper go up. "She's jealous that she can't be as successful as her husband so she gets mad at him for being better than her?" I stood up. "That bitch! I don't understand why, how can she do that to him?!"

   "Dani sit down." Kris said as he pulled my hand down, pulling me back down on the couch.

   "Sorry...he deserves someone better than her..." I said as I calmed myself down.

   "Good luck trying to tell him....he's totally in love with her, yet she seems to give a rat's ass about him." Joe said as he gave Kris and I a sad look. "We've been trying to tell him for a while..."

   "But he won't hear it." Andy finished.

   "That bitch...I'm going to talk to him." I said as I went out the front door.

Pete's POV

   "So that's it...your giving up on us because of this tour?" I repeated what Ashley just told me.

   "Yes Pete...I can't take it anymore..." Ashley's cold voice sent a chill trough my body. She didn't seem sad at all...like our marriage meant nothing to her. I tried to stop the tears from falling.

   "Ashley...please...don't do this to me." I pleaded to her. "I'll do anything just don't leave me." I hated that I was begging her for her to stay when she clearly didn't care.

   "Listen Wentz...she told you its over...relax, I'll take care of her..." A man's voice rang through the phone.

   "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I yelled over the phone.

   "That doesn't matter Pete...I'm in love with him and I can't be with you anymore...simple as that." Ashley's voice sent another chill.

   "Damnit Ashley! What the hell?! Your CHEATING ON ME?!" I punched the side of the van.

   "I'll send you the divorce papers when I can." With that, she hung up on me. I clenched my fist and punched the van again...harder, and leaving an even bigger dent than the first one. How the hell could she do this to me?! After everything I've done for her, and she goes on and cheats on me. My heart felt like a million pieces and she was stepping on them more. I yelled in frustration. I felt the tears stream down my face. There was no point on stopping them.

   "Pete?" A voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Dani with a scared expression on her face. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw me.

   "Do I look that shitty?" I faked smiled, the tears still falling. Dani's face didn't change. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me. I tensed up. She felt me because she looked up to me and said,

   "You don't need her." She said, tears forming in her eyes now. After she said these words, I felt like she understood me, and I knew I could trust her. *But look what happened with Ashley...you trusted her.* A voice inside me spat.

   As if she heard that voice, she looked back up to me from the hug and said, "Pete...you can trust me. But if your not ready, I understand." She smiled sadly.

Dani's POV

   "Pete...you can trust me. But if your not ready, I understand." I smiled sadly at him. He looked down on me and hugged me tightly. He began sobbing into my shoulder. If I ever see that bitch Ashley near him ever again, I will rip her throat out...How could she do this to him? He gave her everything she ever wanted and she threw everything back in his face. I felt my tears forming in my eyes as I held Pete. How could she have held so much of him and in a moment's notice, let him fall over the edge. I don't know how long we were out there, but I knew I would never leave his side till he wanted me to go. We held each other for awhile until Pete looked back at me.

   "I'm really sorry Dani..." Pete sniffed.

   "Why are you sorry?" I asked him. "You just found out that your wife has been cheating on you and didn't care, and you're telling me that you're sorry?" I made sure I mentioned the events gently, but I could feel myself so angry I could laugh. "You really are a strange character Pete." I smiled.  That seemed to lighten him up. "Come on...let's go inside and get you to bed." He nodded in agreement and followed me up, back to the apartment.

   We walked into the apartment and saw Kris sprawled out on the couch passed out and Andy and Joe sleeping as well.

   "Well I guess Kris forfeit his bed." I laughed. Pete and I began laughing when Andy turned to Joe and the two began cuddling in their sleep. "Come on..." I said as I led Pete to me and Kris's room. "Sorry about the mess, I tried to speed clean when I was getting your pillows and sleeping bags." I apologized to him.

Pete's POV

   "It's better than my room." I laughed as Dani giggled. I looked around on the walls and realized I couldn't even see the color of the walls. There were so many posters on the walls. Harry Potter, MCR, Panic at the Disco, AFI, and I laughed when I saw how many Fall Out Boy posters that she had.

   "It's weird to see so many of your posters up isn't it?" Dani laughed as she got something from her dresser.

   "Nah...I have all these posters in my room..."I said as she went through another dresser.

   "Someone has some band pride." She said as she handed me a pair of pajamas.

   "No more like something to look at and say to myself that this wasn't a dream and it really happened." I told her.

   "That's a good way to put it." She put a thought into it. "Well get dressed in here and I'll get us something to drink and eat...I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

   "Yeah I'm actually..." I said as my stomach growled in agreement.

   "Ok...I have the perfect thing for nights like this." She smiled as she walked out with what I assumed was her pj's and closed the door.

   Something about her made me feel great. She barely knew me and I barely knew her, but yet I was able to let her in and she didn't run off. She stayed with me and took care of me. I began to get changed into a large AFI shirt and a pair of Nightmare Before Christmas pants. I think these were Kris's. I sat down on a blue bed, which was the furthest from the bedroom door. The purple one I assumed was Dani's...don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I was now alone with my thoughts. From the time I was hugging Dani to when I sat down, I haven't thought about Ashley. I thought about how shitty she treated me and yet, I begged her to stay with me. Being with Dani for just the few minutes that we have been talking, I realized that what Dani said downstairs was true. I didn't need Ashley. She wanted to be with some other guy, so who gives a hell...she was divorcing me, so I was free again. Something I knew would be a good thing. But even though I knew this was for the better, it still hurt like hell. I still blamed myself for letting it get this bad. Before I knew it, the tears were falling again. Of course with my luck, Dani walked in again.

   "Here I brought extremely chessy nachos and two mountain dew...." She stopped in mid sentence. She put the food and drink on her bed and sat next to me. "It's okay...just let it out." She put her arms around me again holding the mess that I was and I just cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

   "Why the hell...why would she do this?" I sobbed. "Was I bad husband?" Dani shook her head.

   "No she was the shitty wife. You did everything for her and more than any husband would, yet she was the one who ruined it, not you..." She said, I could hear the anger rise up in her voice. "You can't blame yourself...did you have the affair?"

   "No..." I answered back.

   "Then quit it..." She told me sternly. She then smiled. "Don't worry...this isn't how I usually am...I won't be scolding you like I have been today...I just get really overprotective over the people I care about. Ask Kris and Grace...they know." She sat up and went to her bed and passed me a mountain dew and a bowl of nachos.

   "This is the strangest comfort food..." I said.

   Dani laughed. "You were expecting chocolate, ice cream, all that jazz...well this stuff is better than that, and better movie food." She sat down next to me and turned the TV on to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. "This is how you heal broken hearts."

   "How old are you?" I asked as stuffed my face with the delicious nachos.

   "21...Me and Kris are twins." She looked at me and laughed through her mountain dew.

   "What's so funny?" I asked, laughing a little myself.

   "You have cheese all over your face hun." She grabbed a napkin from next to her and handed it to me. I laughed as I wiped my face.

   "Is it gone?" I asked. She laughed as she grabbed another one.

   "There...now it is." She snickered as she wiped the far side of my cheek.

   "How the hell did I do that?" I laughed.

   "How should I know?" She laughed again at me. We continued to talk like this for what seemed like forever. I really enjoyed having her company and the weird thing was that even though my marriage with Ashley was over, I felt so much better after talking to Dani. She was able to do something that only one person that I knew could do. Read me and understand me. Patrick was the only one who could do that and because of that, he was like a brother to me and one of my closest friends. True he would be up with me and we would be doing the same thing as me and Dani were doing, but I didn't want to wake him up with my problems. Dani was able to heal me faster than anyone else has. And she was amazing for that.

   "Oh shit." She whined.

   "What?" I asked.

   "I told Grace I would take off the henna on my back so she can do another one." She said as she got up.

   "Henna?" I asked as I got up and followed her to her bathroom sink. I saw her back and her right arm due to her spaghetti tank top. There was an amazing design connecting from the back of her neck and it flowed down her back and her right arm.

   "Its this plant dye that stains your skin and looks like a real tattoo." She said as she walked to her bathroom mirror and opened the medicine cabinet to get rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. "It can stay on for months, but comes off easily with rubbing alcohol or baby oil."

   "Thats an amazing design!" I said. "Who did it?"

   "Grace...we do this stuff together. I do her designs and she does mine."

   "I want to see your designs." I said.

   "Hmmm...I think that can be arranged." She thought about it as she began rubbing the henna off with ease. "I think I put the design on her right arm...yeah we can go see it, after I get this off."

   "Yay!" I said.

Dani's POV

   "Yay!" Pete said excitedly.

   I just laughed at him as I wiped the last of the henna off. "Okay...come on." I led him to Grace's bedroom. We opened the door and we began to laugh. We covered our mouths when we saw the way Patrick and Grace were sleeping. Patrick was on his back with his right hand behind his head, his hat covering his face, and Grace was sleeping on his chest, and Patrick's left hand was holding her there. We walked out for a moment and looked at each other. "Umm..." I blushed.

   "Why are you blushing? It's not like we walked in on them doing something." Pete kept snickering. I smacked his arm.

   "Don't even put that image in my head!" I said, shaking my head, but still snickering.

   "Ehh...they look cute together anyways...I've never seen Trick so talkative to a girl before." Pete shrugged while he opened the door again and looked at the two.

   "Yeah...I guess..." I said looking at them as well. "Hey we should set them up during the tour..." I laughed quietly.  Pete was quiet for a minute then a smile appeared on his face.

   "Yeah...we should." He smiled at me. Being this close to him and his amazing smile made my heart stop. He then entered the room and looked at Grace's right arm to see the design I made. *Dude! What are you thinking?! He just found out his wife has been cheating on him and you're going head over heels for him! He doesn't even feel that way for you!* I thought to myself. But he was amazing looking and he along with the rest of Fall Out Boy weren't just celebrities. They were human. They hurt, laugh, cry, everything.

   "You need to do one of these for me...both of you!" Pete said as he came back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

   "Sure." I said, snapping back into the real world. Damn you real world...


	3. Chapter 3

Grace's POV

   I woke up to Dani knocking on my door.

   "Grace...coffee...food....please..." She said excitedly.

   "Damnit...fine...I'm coming Dani." I yawned as I went to get up. I was stopped by something wrapped around my waist. I looked to see an arm. I turned to see a sleeping Patrick in my bed. I felt my face go red. He was sleeping so soundly. His hat was still on his head, but barely. He looked so peaceful, every once in a while his lips twitched. I giggled. I really took a good look at him. His strawberry blonde hair was all messed up but it fit his face so well. He was, in my opinion, the best looking in Fall Out Boy, no offense to the rest of the band, but something about him was all...awwww...about him. He was my favorite out of FOB, Dani was a huge fan of Pete...even though she doesn't get starstruck as much as the next fan, and Kris...well...his favorite FOB members were Joe and Andy. We never thought in a million years that we would be 'kidnapped' by Fall Out Boy, let alone having them at our apartment. My thoughts were interrupted by Dani knocking and opening the door.

   "Where is my food?" Dani looked at me ignoring the position I was in. "Your supposed to get up!"

   "Hem..." I pointed to Patrick's arm. Dani just sighed and helped me lift his arm high enough so I could get through and stick a pillow in my place. Once the pillow was in place, Patrick snuggled with it even more.

   "Aww..." Dani cooed as I pushed her out of my room.

   "Leave him alone..." I giggled as I closed my door quietly.

   "But..." Dani protested.

   "But nothing..." I got past her and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the things I needed to make breakfast. I grabbed my ipod and it's speakers from the other counter and put it on shuffle. It's a good thing that the living room was by the front door and the kitchen was at the very end of the hallway. I have no idea why they did it that way, they just did. Kinda nice though. I could go back here and never be found...if I wanted too.

   "I'm going to go to my bedroom ok?" She told me as she headed back.

   "That's fine" I said as I turned my Ipod on. The first song was We are so Starving, by Panic at the Disco. How ironic. I laughed as I began singing along.

   "Oh, how it's been so long, we're so sorry we've been gone, we were busy writing songs for you." I sang as the put the coffee up and started the coffee pot.

    The next song played. Hotel California by the Eagles. This song I just listened to. I didn't like this song for singing, just jamming. I swayed as I started cooking eggs and bacon. Listening to this song and cooking reminded me of my mom. She always listened to them and we have awesome memories. I was just learning how to play the guitar and my mom had me in the kitchen with my acoustic and had me play as she cooked. She was the one who taught me how to play and sing. She wanted to be a musician but she got married to my father and had me. She taught me everything she knew. I was 10 when I was able to play the solo in the song. I loved it. Soon the smell of bacon became overpowering and went through the entire apartment. Soon that smell was mixed with the smell of coffee. I was in my zone. Then the next song came on. My theme song...well one of them.

   Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. I sang, of course on the top of my lungs, thinking no one could hear me. I finished as I heard people clapping behind me. I turned to see everyone up and standing there, watching me. I felt myself go red. Dani had the biggest grin on her face.

   "Dani?”  I glared at her.

   "Sorry, but we smelled coffee and bacon." Pete shrugged.

   "You guys suck." I said as I passed out the plates. "Here Kris...your waffles."

   "Thanks Grace." Kris smiled as he took the plate.

   "And Andy..." I passed him a plate of waffles.

   "How'd you know?" Andy asked.

   "I live with the two biggest FOB fans ever...I think I know to much about you guys." I laughed at both Kris and Dani who's faces turned a bright red. "Come on guys...be proud of your obsessions." I smirked, knowing I got them. "Anyways, what's the plan?" I asked as I fixed myself a cup of coffee.

   "Well, we are going to start the tour today, well head to the town and our next concert isn't till Friday." Joe said sipping his coffee. "Good coffee."

   "Thanks...but it's Saturday." I said, confused. It was really soon.

   "Yeah...we are going to Vegas first." Patrick said as he drank his coffee. I almost spit my coffee out.

   "VEGAS?!" I practically screamed.

   "Yeah." Joe laughed. "We'll have a hotel room and then after that concert, we are on tour buses...you guys have your own as well."

   "HOLY SHIT!" Dani, Kris, and I screamed.

   "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pete raised his eyebrows. "I mean we did kidnap them..."

   "This is true..." Andy thought. "Alright. Dani, Pete, Kris and Joe in bus one. Patrick, Grace, and I have bus two." He said.

   "That works." Pete clapped his hands together. "Alright...we have to get ready." And with that, he chugged the rest of his coffee and headed out. "Dani, I'll help you guys pack. Andy, Joe you guys get cleaning duty. Patrick help Grace." With that, everyone left the kitchen except Patrick and I.

   "Umm...how'd you sleep?" He asked me as he came into the kitchen and sat next to me on the counter.

   "Good...cozy." I felt myself blush. He smirked. I then remembered something in the fridge. I got up and quickly walked to it and grabbed two cans out of it.

   "isn't it a bit early to start drinking?" He smiled.

   "Its 5 o' clock somewhere" I smiled back at him as I passed him one of the cans. "Here. But don't tell anyone."

   "Why?" He looked at the Monster.

   "Because if they knew, we would only have one sip." I laughed.

   "But I'm not a fan of Monsters very much." He looked at me.

   "Did you have a brown can...Monster Java?" I asked as I had him follow me to my bedroom.

   "Yeah...how'd you know?"

   "I've been living on monsters most of my life and the only one that I hate is Monster java...tastes like shit." He laughed at me. "What? They do! But my favorite are these...Monster Assaults." I opened my can quietly. Patrick looked at me strange. "They can hear one of these from a mile away."

   "I doubt that." He smiled at me.

   "Fine...open your can, and get ready to hide it." I warned him. He opened it like any person would. He waited.

   "See? No one." Right as he said it, I grabbed his can and hid it with mine under the bed just in time before Dani, Kris, and Pete came running into the bedroom.

   "I heard a Monster being opened." Kris said looking at Patrick and me suspiciously.

   "I think your crazy...you guys drank the last one last week." I reminded them.

   "Are you sure? I could've sworn.." Dani's eyes went around the room.

   "Yes Dani...there are no more Monsters." I assured them. "Go finish packing, and we can go pick some up on the way."

   "Fine..." They sighed as they went back to packing, closing my door behind them. Me and Patrick looked at each other and began cracking up.

   "I didn't think you were serious!" He said through his laughter.

   "When I say something, I mean it." I laughed with him as I got our cans back out. "Here."

   "I'm not sure." He took it.

   "I promise it's good." I said as I took a huge gulp.

   "Fine." He gave up and took a drink. He looked at it and smiled at me. "That is really good!"

   "Told you." I smiled as I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and put it on the bed next to Patrick. He took another gulp and burped. He turned red. I laughed. "Don't worry, they do that, it's normal." I said as I took a gulp, and of course I let out a burp. I felt myself turn red as well. We looked at each other and began cracking up again. This time, we couldn't stop. We just kept laughing and laughing till we were crying. Patrick was on the bed, leaning over and laughing. I tried to get up but ended falling and holding myself up on his shoulder.

   "This is why you can't have coffee and a Monster within the same hour." Dani said from the doorway.

   "Uh oh....I in trouble." I laughed.

   "Dani help us! We can't stop!" Patrick was still laughing as hard as I was.

   "You really want to stop?" Dani said. We nodded, still laughing. "Fine...DEAD KITTENS!" She said. We immedently stopped laughing.

   "Awww....that's not a nice image." I said.

   "Got you to stop didn't it?" Dani laughed at us. "Hurry up and pack."

   "Fine." I said as I began throwing my clothes into my suitcase. I didn't own much so everything was able to fit. I packed my makeup and hair things as well as my henna set. "How long are we going to be gone?" I asked Patrick.

   "For almost a year. If you need anything else, we can buy it out on the road."

   "Ok then..." I stood up trying to think of what else I could take. "OH!" I ran to the side of my bed and grabbed my red and black panda. "I can't leave him here." Patrick just looked at me and the panda.

   "You like pandas too?" He asked me.

   "Yeah..." I knew he liked them too. "I know you do...I saw the pictures...pandamonium." I giggled.

   He did that cute habit of biting his lip. Oh my god....he was soooooo cute. Oh god....I’m I crushing on Patrick Stump?

Dani's POV

   "So the plan has been put into effect?" I asked Pete who was smiling.

   "Yep..." Pete laughed

   "And the Monsters were your idea?"

   "Actually, no....those were there before we got here." Pete said as he helped me pack my suitcase.

   "That bitch hid Monsters from me!" I acted all hurt.

   "Awww...." Pete laughed as he put an arm around me. “You poor thing...well your bunking with me and I'm the major Monster drinker, so I has a stash." He winked at me. Oh my god....He was amazing looking...I'm crushing on Pete Wentz.....shit.

   "Hey, hands off the sister!" Kris looked at us from his side of the room. Pete laughed and tackled Kris to his bed.

   *Damn you Kris!* I thought to myself as my poor asshole of a brother begged for my help.

   "RAPE!" He yelled over our laughter.

   "It's not rape if you like it!" Pete pinned him down by now sitting on him.

   "Damn..." Kris laughed.

   "We heard someone yell rape!" Andy and Joe appeared at the door.

   "Yeah...Pete's raping my brother." I laughed.

   "Once again...it's not rape if he likes it!" Pete said bouncing a bit on Kris's back as Grace and Patrick came into the room now. "PATRICK!" Pete yelled as he jumped off of Kris and tackled Patrick to the ground.

   "HOLY SHIT!" Patrick yelled from under Pete. "PETE! YOU ASSHOLE!"

   "Buddy!" Pete seemed really happy to see everyone.

   "Hey...what happened last night by the way? With Ashley?" Joe asked. A silence filled the room. *He did not just ask right now...* I thought to myself. Pete got up and looked at everyone, and did something that I didn't expect. He smiled.

   "Oh...we broke up." He laughed as he helped Patrick back up.

   "WHAT?" Patrick said. Everyone except me was speechless.

   "Heh...yeah...she was cheating on me and she told me she couldn't do it anymore and she is sending the divorce papers when she can." Pete said still smiling.

Pete's POV

   I was able to see everyone's expressions when I told them the news. They had mixed emotions. Mostly shock and relief. They never liked Ashley to begin with and they told me many times that I deserved better, but I never believed them. Now that I really saw what Ashley was, and how much these guys really did care, I felt good. I looked at Dani with a big genuine smile on my face. Her shock from the fact that I was able to smile and laugh about what happened last night changed to relief that I was doing so well. It was thanks to her that I was really able to jump back up so quickly. I don't know many people who can do what Dani did for me.

   "Dude...how are you taking it?" Kris asked. "Are you sure you want to still do this?"

   "Hell yeah! I'm not going to let Ashley's stupid mistake ruin this tour." I said. I looked at Dani while everyone else began sighing and talking again. I really got to look at her this time. She was about 5'4", had long wavy dark brown hair with side bangs, and her eyes were a hazel, with blue really standing out. She was wearing a simple Alice and Wonderland shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. She was really beautiful. *Wait...what the hell are you doing?!* a voice inside me yelled. *You just found out your getting a divorce and your wife that you trusted has been cheating on you, yet as soon as you really look at this girl, your falling head over heels for her!* Shit....this wasn't good. I don't even really know her, much less...no...I did trust her. With my heart and soul I trusted this girl with my life. Dani, who I knew for less than 24 hours, already had this effect on me. I want to get to know her better. She looked at me and noticed my staring. She and I both blushed slightly.

   "DUDE?!" Joe clapped his hands in front of my face. "Did you even hear me?"

   "Huh?" I said sheepishly. Dani covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

   "Come back to earth and let's go. Our flight leaves in 30 minutes."

   "Oh ok, come on!" I said, as I grabbed some of the bags. Something told me this was going to be an amazing tour.

Grace's POV

   After that little Dani and Pete moment, I knew that they needed to be together. Sure Pete just found out about Ashley's affair, but we had a year to work on it. I went through a checklist in my head. I had my clothes, panda, Ipod, cell phone, charger, laptop, makeup, henna, acoustic guitar(the electric one was still in the van)...

   "Oh! Hold on..." I said as I ran to my bedroom one last time and grabbed my sketch book and my pencil case. I ran back to everyone. "Ok I got it." I said as we packed everything into the van. After that, Dani and I walked back up to check that everything was off and locked up.

   "Can you believe this is happening to us?" Dani said, as we walked into the kitchen.

   "I'm wondering that myself..." I answered her, as I shut and locked the balcony sliding glass door in my room. "I'm going to miss this, yet at the same time, I'm glad we are leaving."

   We locked everything up and left, locking the front door. This was the last time we would see this apartment for a year. We walked down the stairs and to the van where everyone was waiting outside the van.

   "Umm....see here's the thing....we have no clue how to get to the airport. So one of you is going to have to drive." Pete shrugged.

   I sighed. "Dani..."

   "What? No way José`" She looked at me. "You my dear need to learn...you never get to practice."

   "You suck Dani..." I sighed. I had my drivers license, but I didn't have a car to learn in. Don't ask me how I passed the driving part of the test, I just did.

   "You still love me! Relax, I'll sit in the front with you and tell you where to go." She said as Pete passed me the keys. "And think of it this way, if we all die, we'll just haunt your ass."

   "Lovely..." I glared at Dani as I got in the drivers side.  I  didn't mind driving, but still, I had 6 loud obnoxious people in the back, and I didn't do well with other people. Andy, Joe, Kris sat in the very back of the van. Patrick sat behind me and Pete was behind Dani in the middle row. I turned on the radio and plugged in my Ipod. Purple Rain by Prince came on.

   "Hells yeah!" Patrick jumped up and down in his seat. I just laughed as I turned the song up. Patrick began jamming.

   "Dude...and I thought I had the issues.." Pete said after the song ended, as he braided the back of Dani's head. From what I could tell.

   "I really hope your not dissing on Prince." I growled from the wheel, not taking my eyes off the road. "Prince is amazing."

   "Thank you! I've been trying to tell them that for years now." Patrick laughed from behind me.

   "MY TURN!!!!" Pete yelled. Don't ask me how he did it, but he managed to take off his seat belt and get into the front and on Dani's lap without making me swerve. He took the ipod and went through it. Dani was struggling to get Pete into a more comfortable position for her, but the attempt failed. "You have some random shit in here." He looked at me.

   "I believe that the more random the Ipod, the more of a chance that the owner having a unique personality. If you have the same genre to the entire Ipod, you can't tell who that person really is other than that they really like only one type of music." I said smiling.

   "Nice thought." I heard Andy from the back.

   "Thanks, now please put something on so I don't kill you for jumping around in a moving vehicle." I smirked at Pete, who saluted me and went back to looking.

   "WOOOO!!! YOU HAVE THIS SONG!!!!!" Pete yelled in my ear. He pressed play and then a familiar nasally voice came on.

   "Oh shit." Kris whined from the back.

   “ Boy, don't try to front, I know just what you are. You say I'm crazy, I got your crazy. You're nothin' but a womanizer" Dani, Pete, Patrick and I sang. I could barely hear Joe, Andy, and Kris complaining. I laughed at the pain that was Britney Spears.

   "Lollipop, must mistake me, you're a sucker. To think that I would be a victim not another. Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby. Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer.” I stopped singing and the song and said, "That's enough of Britney now sorry guys...I can only take so much of her in one sitting."

   "Awww! But I was jamming!!!!!" Dani whined.

   "You don't even like Britney..." I laughed.

   "True that." Dani laughed as she slapped Pete's hand away from her hair.

   Other than Pete pulling at Dani's hair the car ride went smoothly. I was getting better at driving, but I definitely needed some more practice. The plane ride however...not so much. First, we got lost in the airport itself....the Albuquerque airport was really confusing, especially the fact that,

1: Not one of us have ever been in here.

2:The crazy fans that recognized all of us and we ended up being chased around the airport.

We finally found the plane and got on. You would have thought that the group was a bunch of 3 year olds. Well at least the boys were. What was it about planes that got boys hyper? Even Patrick was hyper! We sat in the back so they could be a little louder and waste their energy. Dani and I sat together, while Patrick and Pete sat on the other side of the plane, and Kris, Andy and Joe were in the middle. After the plane took off, the stewardess or whatever you call them began passing the peanuts out and began to take drink orders.

   "I'll have a coke please." Dani said to the stewardess.

   "Me too." I said. The stewardess smiled at us and went to the front to get our orders. Once she was gone I turned to Dani.

   "Dude...I think Pete  has a thing for you..." I winked at her. She laughed, causing her to almost spit out her coke.

   "Ha...you think? He just found out about the bitch, yet you think he has already moved on?" Dani gave me a skeptical look. "Please." Just then a peanut flew and hit Dani on the side of her head. She turned to the direction the peanut came from and a grinning Pete shook his peanut bag at her. "Shut up" She snapped.

   "You only say that cause you know it's true!" I laughed at her as she returned fire at Pete, ducked, and the peanut hit Patrick who was staring out the window. Patrick looked at Dani with a what-the-fuck look that made me and Dani both bust out laughing. With the epic peanut battle between them, I had Dani move to the window so I could go to the restroom and put on some more eyeliner. She didn't reply, just laughed as her peanut hit Pete right between the eyes. It's a good thing that the restroom was in the back with us...less walking.

   I went into the restroom and closed the door. I had one more reason to come in here other than my eyeliner. I forgot to change my contacts last night. I have those 30 day wear...I could even sleep with them on, and that was a good thing. I took out my new contact case and threw away the ones I had on. I looked into the mirror before I put them on. I had my caramel brown eyes staring back at me. I loved my eyes, especially the way that they could change the tint of brown. Sometimes they would turn dark chocolate brown, or into a light brown that looked almost gold. I was a runaway. Simple enough. Dani and Kris never knew, even though I’ve known them since middle school. God forbid if they found out.

   I sighed as I put on my contacts, dulling the brown with a silver grey, and headed back out. I walked to my seat, well the seat that was once mine. Pete looked up to me grinning.

   "Hi!" He tried to look innocent.

   "Hey." I looked at Dani who just shrugged her shoulders. Then I noticed the coke in their hands. "First you steal my friend, then my seat, and now my coke? You will pay Wentz." I pretended to glare at him. He looked at Dani who looked at me and I winked at her. "Fine...it's on." I said as I walked to Pete's old seat next to Patrick.

   "NOO!!" Pete cried. "YOU CAN"T STEAL PATTY CAKES!"

   "I just did!" I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged on Patrick's arm. Pete just flipped me the bird and received a smack on the back of the head by Dani. "HAHA!!! you got the abusive one!" I laughed as I let go of Patrick. I sat back in the seat and sighed.

   "How the hell can you deal with him on an entire tour?" I asked Patrick who laughed.

   "You get used to him...besides..." He and I looked over at Pete who waved my coke around a bit and then chugged it, rubbing it in my face. "You end up still loving him in the end."

   "Heh...he's an ass." I glared at Pete. Patrick giggled. I looked at his bright eyes, which were green at the moment. *Damnit! Stop! You barely know him other than what a typical fan girl knows.* He put his hand on my head and messed my hair up. "Hey!" He just smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

   "Hey!" Grace whined after I messed up her hair. I don't know why I did it. Her hair was a raven black, choppy layers, and flipped out. She didn't have it in a messy bun like she did last night. It looked really soft and I just messed it up. I smiled at her, looking into her eyes. She pouted. I could tell she had contacts in, and they were colored. From the goldish brown tint in the grey, I knew she had brown eyes. Either color, there was one thing in common. They were beautiful. Then she grabbed my hat and placed it on her head.

   "Hey!" I went to grab it back. She held on to the hat. To be honest, she looked really good with it.

   "No...you lost your hat till I think that you deserve it back" She smiled evilly. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Then the drinks that me and Pete ordered came. I took my coke and Grace took whatever Pete ordered. I honestly had no idea what he got, but it looked like coke.

   "Hey Pete!" Grace yelled as she showed off Pete's drink. She then chugged it, then almost spit it back out. "What the hell?!"

   "Sorry...I wanted cold coffee!" Pete laughed at her. "Then I had your coke and now I feel better."

   "See? He's an asshole." Grace pouted. She looked cute when she was mad.

   We finally landed in Vegas and we headed to our way to the hotel. We went to the Fairfield Inn, which was about 2 blocks from the Vegas Strip. We got a cheap hotel, and only booked two rooms, both of them double guest rooms. We knew that we would be bunking with one another, so it didn't really matter. We brought our stuff up to our rooms which were on the second floor, right next to each other. We picked which room we wanted and put our stuff away. By the time we were done, it was about 7 at night. We all ended up in New Face of Failure's room, tired from the long ass day.

   Grace's POV

   "I'm hungry..." Pete whined.

   "There's a pizza place down the street. Why don't we walk there?" Dani pointed out.

   "Yeah..that sounds fun!" Joe jumped up.

   "You guys go ahead. I'm too tired." I said from my spot on the bed closest to the closet and the bathroom.

   "That makes two of you." Andy snickered at the sleeping Patrick on the opposite bed.

   "Aww..." I laughed. "You guys go ahead, just bring back some so we can eat later."

   "If your sure..." Dani said as they made their way to the door.

   "Yeah I'm fine...I'll probably go to the hot tub and relax." I smiled.

   "Ok, then." Dani said. "Remember we have our cells and what not."

   "Ok mom." I rolled my eyes. I was rewarded with a pillow to the face. They left leaving me and a sleeping Patrick alone. When I knew they were gone, I walked over to Patrick and gently shook him. "Patrick? Hey, Patrick."

   "Yeah?" He murmured.

   "I'm going to the pool...you're coming." I told him. Before he could tell me no, I went to grab my bathing suit and headed into the bathroom.  I stripped down and put on my bathing suit which was a black bikini with little red stars everywhere. I didn't like it much so I took a long black shirt and a pair of swim trunks with me and put them on. I looked into the mirror and looked at my eyes. *Should I just leave my contacts in?* I wondered to myself. I decided to leave them in because Patrick was coming. I would just keep my eyes closed under water, if I even went under. I walked out of the bathroom and to where Patrick was. I laughed. He was in his swim trucks and a blue shirt. He had his awesome I love Bingo hat on, but he was asleep again. "Patrick..." I poked his face. "Patrick, come on, I know your awake." He smiled, his eyes still closed.

   "Have fun making me." He laughed.

   "Ok" I said as I grabbed his hat and ran to the opposite side of the room by the door.

   "HEY!" He sat up.

   "Come and get it!" I waved his hat and put it on my head, running out of the room. He began running close behind me. We laughed as we took off, passing tons of people who just gave us strange looks. I finally made it to the pool with Patrick following right behind me. I ran to the deep end of the pool.

   "Haha!!" I yelled as I put my hands in the air. "I win!!" I unfortunately wasn't watching Patrick who came up behind me and picked me up bridal style and jumped into the pool with me.

   "PATRICK YOU ASSHOLE!" I gasped when I came back up to the surface.

   "WOOO!" Patrick yelled. "Holy s-s-shit! Its colder than I thought!" He half laughed and gasped when he came up after me. He swam toward me and took the soaked hat and put it back on his head. "And I'll take this back." He smiled. I splashed him and swam, quickly, to the hot tub. I jumped out and landed in the hot water.

   "Ahhh...that's better." I sighed as Patrick joined me. "You jerk." I playfully glared at him. He gave me this cute innocent look.

   "You started it." He said. "So why did you want me to come down here?"

   "Because I felt like having someone else with me." I said simply.

   "Ok...where did the others go?" He asked.

   "They went to eat...they are going to bring us some pizza when they come back."

   "I'll believe it when I see it."  He laughed. "I bet they will eat it before we even see the box."

   "Dani will make sure they don't." I laughed as well.

   "Alright...20 questions!" Patrick said randomly.

Patrick's POV

   "Alright...20 questions." I said randomly. Hey I wanted to get to know her.

   "Ok, ask away." She smiled.

   "What’s your favorite animal?" I asked.

   "Pandas. They are so fluffy and cute!" She smiled. "Your's?"

   "Pandas as well." I said sheepishly.

   "We have that in common." She laughed. "Next question?"

   "Favorite food."

   "Sushi and twizzlers and you?"

   "These pumpkin squares my mom makes and Black licorice."

   "Ewww...black licorice?! Those remind me of my grandfather." She made a cute funny face. I laughed.

   "Don't knock them till you try them." I told her.

   "I have...but I do like black adder tea..." She said. "It's black licorice tea, and its really good, but the actual stuff, you couldn't pay me to eat it again. I'll stick to my normal red licorice."

   "I have never actually tried red..." I laughed when I saw her eyes grow big.

   "You've never...thats..." She stuttered. "I have to get you to try it!"

   “Ok,” I laughed. “How did New Face of Failure come about?”

   She laughed. “We all knew each other from middle school and actually got together then.”

   “Gotcha, those types of bands are the best.” I laughed. "Next question...why do you wear contacts?" Her eyes got big.

   "How do you know?" She snapped a bit.

   "I wear them too." I shrugged. "I can tell that you have brown eyes." She looked down at the water and went silent. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

   She sighed. "Do you promise that whatever I tell you, you'll never repeat to anyone ever?"

   "Yeah...thats what I'm here for." I promised.

   She sighed again, took her contacts out, and looked back up at me. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Even though it was dark out and very little light was coming from the hot tub and the pool, I could see her eyes. After I saw them, she put the contacts back, which still made her eyes beautiful, but dull in comparison to what I just saw.

   "Wow. Why would you hide those eyes?" I asked. I blushed when I realized what I said. She blushed too.

   “Because no one knows about my glasses, which I hate.”

   “Oh. Glasses aren’t that bad. You need to show me yours. Now how about some family history?”

   "I'm a runaway. Well kind of." She looked right into my eyes. "My mother knew I was going to leave but I left a little earlier than she anticipated."

   "Why?"

   "My asshole of a father. My mom only married him because she was pregnant with me. She was going to be a musician you know." She smiled sadly. She wanted to continue as soon as I was born, but my father wanted to do what he wanted, he told her no, and he was going to do what he wanted."

   "Why didn't she leave him?" I asked.

   "Heh...she was 16, her parents kicked her out, and she didn't even have a job." Tears began forming in her eyes. "She couldn't leave if she wanted to. But when my father was out, which was most of the time, she taught me how to play the guitar, piano, and how to sing. Then he found out and he got drunk and hit me. I left that night." She wiped her eyes, but her voice was still strong.

   "How old were you?"

   "16...I'm 21 now." She smiled.

   "Are you serious? Did you stay with Dani and Kris?"

   "Ha...they don’t even know about my problems and in fact don’t even know that I was supporting myself all through high school." She leaned her head back and dipped her hair into the water. “I lived in one of those model homes across town."

   "Wow...how did you keep that quiet?"

   “Never mentioned anything about it. I always went over to Kris and Dani’s house. They came over to my house once, to meet my folks and that was it. They still don’t know. Take this to your grave." She laughed.

   "No problem...now you know, you can come to me for anything okay?" I laughed at her pun while fixing my hat.

   "Same here, so anymore questions?"

   "Umm...Let me think...No...I don't think so."

   "You don't want to know why I don't want the others to know about my secret?" She suggested.

   "Well I kinda figured that if this leaked out, you wouldn't have a band anymore." I told her.

   "Well then." She laughed. "So...any dark sinister secrets you want me to know? It's only fair."

   "Yeah...actually I do." I said. I knew I could trust her with this.

   "So...what's yours?"

   "I'm thinking about..."

   "PATTY!!!!!!!!"

Grace's POV

   "PATTY!!!!!!" A voice interupted Patrick and a wave of ice cold water from the pool hit us.

   "WHAT THE HELL?!" Patrick and I both screamed as we jumped out of the hot tub. Pete's face popped up from the pool facing us with an innocent smile.

   "What?" Pete laughed as he climbed into the hot tub and was followed by the rest of the gang.

   "Asshole." Patrick glared as we all got into the hot tub, except for Dani who had a cup of something and was sitting at one of the tables.

   "So what were you two talking about?" Pete looked at Patrick and I suspiously.

   "Pandas and black licorice." Patrick said.

   "YOU LIKE BLACK LICORICE?!" Joe looked at me. "You seriously found someone else who likes it?" Joe then turned to Patrick.

   "Heh...I don't...I only like the tea." I said, raising my hands up to fix my hair into a makeshift ponytail.

   "Oh...damn...so close Trick." Pete winked obnoxiously. Patrick turned red.

   "What?" I said as Dani got up and walked towards the hot tub with her drink. She walked, balancing on the small wall separating the pool and hot tub, behind Pete. Pete looked up to get a face full of ice cold water.

   "HOLY SHIT FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as Dani ran away, laughing. We all began laughing at Pete who jumped out of the pool and ran after Dani. He was way faster than her and caught her, picking her up bridal style.

   "PETE PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Dani screamed as Pete grinned evilly, heading to the pool. "PETE I SWEAR TO GOD!"

   He walked to the very edge and looked down on her. "I will put you down if you say that you are sorry and that I can beat your ass at the bass and out scream you."

   "He did not..." I said. Dani was really good at the bass and had an amazing screamo voice. Dani's eyes grew big.

   "I won't." She said after a bit of thought. "Besides, I know you won't do it."

   "Why don't you think I won't?" Pete raised his eyebrows.

   "I'm in normal clothes and I have my phone and Ipod with me." She smiled.

   "This is true." He thought about it and then flipped her over his shoulder and began digging through her pockets.

   "RAPE!" She screamed, laughing.

   "I thought we already had this conversation...Grace, come get this." Pete mentioned to me. I got out and got the ipod and cell phone and put it on the table where Dani first sat when they got here.

   "Ok so now that is taken care of, I can now freely throw you in if you don't say what I want you to say." Pete said flipping Dani back to bridal style.

   "Grace! Kris! Help me!" Dani looked over to us. Kris was sleeping and I didn't want to get out again.

   "But it's too cold." I whined. "Just agree with the jerk and be done with it."

   "NEVER!" She yelled. With that. Pete threw her into the pool. Dani's scream and splash woke Kris up. We were all laughing until Kris mentioned crucial information.

   "You guys know she can't swim right?" Kris said, wide eyed. Then we all looked into the pool to see Dani sitting at the bottom.

   "Oh shit." Then Pete dived in after her and after a few seconds, they both emerged from the water, and went to the side of the pool. Dani was gasping as well as Pete.

   "That is fucking cold..." They both said. We laughed as we got out of the hot tub and got them towels and helped them out of the pool.

   "Why didn't you tell anyone that you can't swim?" Pete said as he wrapped his towel around himself.

   "Because I didn't believe that you would be a dick and throw me in." Dani growled. "Shit...I don't even have a fucking towel."

   "Here Dani." I handed her my towel.

   "Thanks." She took the towel along with her phone and ipod and kicked Pete in the butt.

   "OW!" He whined.

   "An apology would be nice." She glared at him as everyone else began heading out. Dani and Pete led the way, both arguing and laughing now, followed by Kris, Joe, and Andy, then Patrick and behind him, was me. It was freezing balls out and I gave up my towel to Dani.

Patrick's POV

   We were walking back when I noticed Grace wasn't with the group. I turned to see her with her arms crossed and walking slowly. I stopped and waited for her. When she caught up, she was shivering.

   "Do you want my towel?" I asked her.

   "N-n-no." Her teeth chattered. "I don't want you to get c-cold."

   "Well you are and I don't want you to get sick." I said. "Here." I spread the towel around us both. It was a huge towel and we both fit perfectly.

   "Thanks." She looked at me. I felt my cheeks go pink. Her's did the same. We walked slowly down the hallways through the hotel in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, just silence. As we walked, our strides were different and one of us would split, stretching the towel a bit, then would close back up again.

   "Is it just me, or does this seem a bit longer to get back?" She laughed as we continued to walk slowly.

   "Well we were running last time..."

   "Oh yeah..."

   "Oh my GOD!! PATRICK!!" A shrill voice came from behind us. "Is that you?"

   "Fuck my life." I growled under my breath. What the hell is she doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

Grace's POV

   I heard Patrick growl after a girl's voice came from behind us. We turned to see a girl, who looked to be about 23, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes. She was about 5'0" and wearing a bright pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

   "OH MY GOD PATRICK IT'S SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She went for a hug, then she noticed me. "Who are you?" She looked at me up and down.

   "I'm Grace." I stuck out my hand to show peace. She looked at my hand like it was diseased.

   "Pleasure." She ignored my hand, stuck her nose up, and turned back to Patrick. "So how have you been honey bear?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

   "Don't call me that, Laura." Oh so her name is Laura. "I thought I told you that I never want to see you again." Oh god...ex-girlfriend...damn unwanted drama. Patrick looked pissed. He was pretty scary looking.

   "Oh I know you couldn't stand to live without me." She flung her hair dramatically. Is this girl for real?!

   "Umm...I'm pretty sure that if he told you that he never wanted to see you again, he could live without you." I laughed a bit.

   "Shut it bitch, your not in this." She tried to scare me with her glare.

   "Heh...you want me to be?" I threatened as I began heading closer to her, getting in her face.

   "Grace, calm down and let's go." Patrick pulled me back, knowing I was about to punch the bitch in the face. Laura didn't like the fact that Patrick had his towel around me and his arms around my waist, even though it was to only hold me back.

   "Why are you with my man?" She snapped.

   I broke out of Patrick's hold and went back in her face. "One. He doesn't belong to anyone. Two, I'm on tour with him if it's any of your business...my band is with them so you can stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT!" I was only 5'4" but I still towered over her, even in her damn heels! I turned around and went back to Patrick who had looked like he was holding in a laugh. I turned back to her and flipped her off, grabbed Patrick's hand and we began to run, laughing. We got back to the room to see everyone in pj's and sitting around the TV with a couple boxes of pizza and soda, and beer.

   "Where have you two been?!" Dani scolded us.

   "Oh you know, smoking pot, killing innocent children." I said simply.

   "I WANT POT!" Joe screamed excited.

   "Sorry Joe...we smoked it all." I laughed as I got a pillow to my face.

   "Well hurry and get ready, we are going to have a horror movie marathon!" Dani said excitedly.

   "Shit." I muttered under my breath. I did not like scary movies at all. I could watch the real paranormal shows on the discovery channel and the travel channel, but stuff like Saw and Chucky, oh hell no. "Umm...how am I supposed to get ready when you all are in here?"

   "Use our room." Andy said as he shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth. I sighed as I went to grab my bag when I realized that I never let go of Patrick's hand. We both blushed, but strangely, we didn't let go.

   "Come on, I see we aren't wanted anymore." I said as I grabbed my bag with my free hand and with my other in Patrick's, and we walked out of the room and into the next one.

   "Umm...why did you bring me?" He asked, stuttering a bit.

   "Because I want to know who the hell was the bitch we ran into." I said as I locked the door to the room. "And the fact that you might want to get ready in a room without the people. You want the shower first?" I sat on the bed. I was pretty much dry by now.

   "No, you can go first." He said as he laid on the other bed.

   "Aww. Thank you, don't worry, I don't take long." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom. "So who was she?" I asked over the running water and through the bathroom door.

   "She was an ex-girlfriend, from a few years ago." He started. "She seemed nice at first, very confident. But then she began to change. As the band got more famous, her ego grew 10 times more. I took her on tours and she treated the fans like shit. Like she was above them and thats not how we are. She was beginning to give the band a bad name, and she would be really clingy."

   "Oh god...sounds like hell." I said as I rinsed out the shampoo. I heard him laugh.

   "Yeah. So then one day, I come to break up with her, and she was with some guy, typical bimbo move, and I simply told her that I never wanted to see her again. Yet no matter how much I try to get away from her, she still follows me, wanting to get back with me."

   "Oh...she reached stalker status." I said as I came out in my pjs and my hair in a towel, with my swimsuit in my hands. "Your turn."

   "Nah...I'm too tired." He yawned.

   "Ha no, your taking a shower, now." I said as I grabbed his hands and tried to lift him up. He completely relaxed, making it harder to lift him. "Come on Pat..." I whined. "Thats not fair!" He looked at me and smiled. I almost melted there. His smile was to die for. When he smiled, he had this look that made him look like he was mischivious. It looked, well, sexy. Oh god...I snapped out of it. "Patty...come on!!" I pulled harder, finally making him sit up. I pulled him up and made him stand up, and then I pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door. He was laughing the entire time I was moving him. When the bathroom door was shut, the shower began and I began brushing my hair. After that, I laid down on one of the beds, and relaxed. Tonight was fun. I finally was able to tell someone about my history and that person happened to be Patrick Stump. Wow. I've known him personally for only about a day. Yet, I really liked him. His greenish blue eyes, his smile, his hair, the way he laughed and giggled. Everything about him was making me crazy. This was going way too fast. Remember, love lockdown. "Keep your love lockdown, your love locked down." I began humming as I closed my eyes. Besides, he was like 25, and I was 18. BIG age difference. This fucking sucked.

Patrick's POV

   I stood in the shower, wondering what the hell I was feeling. I really liked Grace, like LIKE like her. She was beautiful. She was funny and she is nothing like Laura. Her eyes were amazing. They were wide, full of life and joy, something that not a lot of people have. Trade baby blues for wide eyed browns. That phrase never seemed clearer than they did now. I finished up and put on a pair of boxers with a black t-shirt and left my clothes there. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Grace, sleeping soundly on the bed. She was wearing a pair of fluffy white pajama pants, with poka dots, and a shirt that said 'Quiet is the new Loud'. I laughed. I thought her hair was naturally straight, but it was extremely curly. I left the room quietly and went to where the others were.

   "Umm...we are one down." I said.

   "Damn, you wore her out didn't you." Pete winked. I punched him in the arm.

   "No, she passed out while I was in the shower, dumb ass." I said. "So, I take it that the only other place to sleep is in the other room anyways," I pointed out Kris, Dani, and Andy who were passed out on one bed. Dani and Kris were lying normally and Andy was sleeping side ways on the foot of the bed. Joe was passed out too, next to Pete who was eating the rest of the pizza and watching Saw 3.

   "Pretty much. So anyways, you totally like her." Pete said, reading my face.

   "Who?" I asked trying to play stupid.

   "Grace. You totally like her." Pete said with a smirk. "I saw the way you two were holding hands, and the way you two talk to each other. You both like each other."

   "But isn't it too fast?" I said. "We just met less than a day ago."

   "If it's meant to be then it's meant to be." Pete shrugged his shoulders.

   "Yeah, I guess, so what about you and Dani?" I read his face. "I mean I know you just found out about Ashley, but something about Dani, has you in a happier mood than usual."

   "Yeah I guess I do." He said outright. "I really like her"

   "This tour is going to be fun. Two members from Fall Out Boy falling in love with another two members from another band that they are on tour with, plus a crazy stalker ex-girlfriend coming to every one of our concerts. Not much drama at all." I saw Pete's eyes grow.

   "Laura's back?!"

   "Yep..." I said.

   "Shit." He sighed.

   "Grace almost punched her in the face tonight when they met...pretty funny actually." I laughed as I remembered the almost fight. "She told Laura to stick that in her juice box and suck it."

   Pete began to laugh. "Your going to have fun this tour. Now get your ass to bed."

   "Fine." I laughed as I left to the next room. I closed the door and got into bed. He was right...this was going to be an interesting tour. I got under the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace's POV

   "GRACE!!! PATRICK!!! COME ON!!! GET UP WE HAVE TO MOVE!!" Someone shook me.

   "Ughh...why....jus le meh sleep." I moaned. I was not a morning person.

   "How bout missing your first concert of the tour? How does that sound?" I recognized the voice to be Dani.

   "Whatever...the concert is tomorrow." I turned to face her.

   "They changed it...it's in 4 hours."

   I sat up quickly. "Your shitting me..." I yelped as I jumped up. "Patrick, come on get up!!!"

   "I am...slowly..." He  moaned from the other bed. Dani and I sighed.

   "This isn't working....time for plan B" Dani said. "PETE!"

   As soon as she called his name, Pete came running into the room and jumped on Patrick.

   "HOLY SHIT!" Patrick gasped, as the air escaped his lungs.

   "Wake up Trick, the concert is TONIGHT!" Pete continued to jump on the bed.

   "Fine, I'm up I'm up!" Patrick pushed Pete off the bed and sat up.

   "Where is everyone else?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "And what time is it?"

   "The rest went to get coffee, and it's about 4, but we need to leave as soon as the rest get back, so we can have a sound check and all that good stuff." Dani answered me. There was only one thing that actually registered to me.

   "Yay, coffee..." I mumbled as I got up to change and get ready.

   About a half hour later, the rest of the gang came back with coffee from Starbucks. By then, Patrick and I were all set and ready to go, and Dani and Pete, well...

   "What the hell?!" I heard Dani yell. Patrick and I went to the other room to see Dani and Pete really close together, and Dani had a thing of eyeliner I believe in her hand.

   "Umm..." I said.

   "You stole my eyeliner." Dani kept glaring up at Pete, on her tippy toes I might add.

   "Not stole...borrowed is the more correct term." Pete glared down at her. "Besides I ran out."

   "You could've asked damnit." Dani didn't back down. Joe and Andy were holding in laughs, while Kris was glued to the TV.

   "Umm...sorry to interupt, but we need to..." I paused looking at Dani and Pete's pants. "Son of a bitch! You both stole my fucking pants!"

   "We...borrowed them." They said at the exact same time. I turned to Patrick.

   "Can you believe this?!" I asked him.

Patrick's POV

   I was trying not to laugh so hard! The look on Grace's face was priceless. She was pissed.

   "We need to go now." I snickered as I walked out the door and headed to the parking lot. I could hear all three of them grumbling as we headed to the waiting van. This was too funny. We climbed into the van, and realized how big it was. It had three seats on each side of the van facing each other and two seats with their backs against the driver and passenger seat. It looked like a limo.

   "Ok, this is bad ass." I said as I got in. Grace was in one of the two seats behind the passenger seat, I sat next to her, but on the seat on the side, then Pete sat next to me, followed by Dani. Kris, Joe, and Andy sat on the other three seats across from us.

   "I'll get the door I guess" Andy sighed as he got up to shut it.

   "WAIT!" Laura's rang through the air.

   "Shit fuck." I growled. "Shut the door!"

Grace's POV

   Andy almost made it, almost. He was about to slam the door when Laura's perfectly manicured hand yanked the door open, and she jumped in, closing the door behind her.

   "Wooo...almost didn't make it." She flipped her hair obnoixously and headed towards me. "Excuse me, your in my seat." She said with a snotty tone in her voice.

   "Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't see your name here, in fact I was unaware that you would come along." I glared at her. Then I heard growling. A very high pitched squeaky toy growl, coming from her purse. Then a brown rat like dog poked its head and bared its teeth at me. "RAWR!" I growled loudly at it. The dog whined and hid back into the purse. Laura glared at me.

   "Hey can you sit down please? I can't leave till you sit." Our driver complained impatiently. Laura whined as she sat down next to me, much to my dissapointment. "Thank you." He said as we now began to head to the concert.

   The ride was really quiet, till Pete broke the silence.

   "Why are you back again Laura?" He glared at her. Mind you, everyone was glaring at her except Dani and Kris who were clueless to what was going on.

   "I wanted to talk to Patty-Cakes." She said simply. Her dog began whining and barking. "No Coco." She talked to the dog, who obviously didn't listen. I began rubbing my temples. This dog was going to drive me crazy.

   "If you don't shut that damn rat up, I'm going to chuck it out of the van faster than you can text." I think the dog understood the tone I had, because it then shut up. We finally arrived and we had to run to do a sound check and all that. All of our band's equipment was there, tuned and everything.

   "Damn!" Dani said looking over her purple and black bass. "I can definately get used to this."

   "Dani! Welcome Home!" I said sliding my guitar over my head.

   "Hell yes!!" She yelled as I began to play the intro to Welcome home by Coheed and Cambria. This was Dani and my favorite song to jam out to.

We played it, adding our own twist to it. The stage was huge and we were going to have plenty of room to do tons of things. The sound was fixed and it sounded amazing. Then we switched places with Fall Out Boy and we hung out backstage. Then Laura came and pulled me aside.

   "What is it Laura?" I sighed.

   "You need to stay away from my Patrick." She growled to me. I laughed.

   "YOUR Patrick? Last time I checked, one;" I counted my finger. "Patrick is not an object and he doesn't belong to anyone, and two, you don't scare me. Hell your little rat is far more terrifying than you." I began to walk away.

   "You better stay away from him or I'll..." Laura threatened.

   "You'll what?" I laughed again. "Tell Patrick, who clearly is not interested in you and tell him to be on your side? Oh wait! Don't tell me you’re going to spray me with that Hollister perfume! Oh god the HORROR!" I mocked.

Patrick's POV

   "The sound is great!" Pete pointed a thumbs up as we wrapped up and the two fans who were already here. They looked kinda bored, but excited to be here.

   "Hey you two...come and hang out with us, it's not like anyone else is coming right now." I said as I helped them up. "What are your names?"

   The blonde short haired girl who looked like she was about to pass out, managed to say "Britney." The other girl who was just standing there said "Leah."

   "Nice to meet you two, come on back and meet New Face of Failure." I said as we walked backstage to join the rest of the group. Grace was missing, but Dani and Kris were there. "Hey guys! Here are the earliest fans here, Leah and Britney."

   "Hi!" Leah shook hands with them. "It’s nice to meet you and I'm glad you guys are here!" Britney on the other hand was a bit busy with Pete, who gave Dani a help-me look. Dani was pissed.

Dani's POV

   That bitch! I put on my best fake smile and walked up to Pete and put my arm around his waist. "Sorry, he's with me." I glared at this bimbo who stepped back.

   "Oh you two are dating?" She asked skeptically. Pete looked at me and smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

   "Yep, we are."

   "What happened with Simpson?" She kept digging in.

   "We broke up." Pete said simply.

   "And you chose her?" She shook her head. "You could do so much better."

   "That's it you fucking bitch." I went to punch her when Pete picked me up and held me back.

   "Um...ok Britney, we need to go now." Leah whined as she tugged on Britney's arm. They left quickly and headed back to the growing crowd in the pit.

   “Calm down honey.” Pete snickered.

   “You owe me…” I growled. He didn’t put me down though.  “Pete?”

   “Yes Sugar?” He was having to much fun.

   “Your going to get your butt kicked by your ‘girlfriend’ if you don’t put me down right now…”

   “Oh sorry.” He said as he put me back down.

   “What’s going on over here?” Grace laughed as she came back from her talk with Laura.

Grace’s POV

   I  came back to a weird picture. Pete had this smirk on his face while he was once again holding Dani, who was a little ticked, while Patrick, Joe, and Andy were all trying not to laugh.

   “What’s going on here?” I laughed. Dani was about to explain, but I held up my hand. “Never mind, something tells me I don’t want to.”

   “Good choice.” Kris even laughed.

   “Fall Out Boy, your on in an hour.” Some random employee came backstage.

   “Wait…I thought we were going first…” Dani said.

   “Shit…well there goes the surprise.” Pete whined.

   “What?” I asked now.

   “You aren’t opening for us, we are opening for you.” Patrick smiled. We all got quiet. “Those people out there, they’re here for you.”

   “HOLY CRAP!!!!!” Dani and I screamed and began jumping around like happy little school girls. Dani gave Pete a huge hug as well as I did to Patrick. Joe, Andy, and Kris gave each other a high five.

   “Why are you doing this for us?” I asked. “Seriously…what did we do to deserve to even be here?”

   “That is for us to know and you to find out.” Andy winked.

   “I want to know though!!” I pouted. Patrick then leaned down to my ear and whispered:

   “Don’t worry, I’ll explain later.”

   “Hey! Don’t tell her! You do, I’ll steal all your hats!” Pete warned him.

   “You do, then I get your hoodies!” I retorted.

   “NOOO!” Pete ran to his dressing room.

   “Anyways, speaking of hats, can I borrow one Patrick?” I asked.

   “Hmm…yeah I don’t see why not.” Patrick ruffled my hair again.

   “YAY!” I said excitedly as Patrick showed me to his own dressing room.  When we got there, he showed me his hats and then he grabbed his Ipod and began scrolling through it. I found a black beanie and put it on.

   “What are you looking for?” I asked trying to peak over his shoulder.

   “A song…” He laughed.

   “I know that much smartass…” I thumped his head. “I mean what song?”

   “I have no clue…I don’t know what song yet.” He laughed again.

   “Well if you don’t pick one soon, I’m going to make you sing Barbie Girl.” I laughed, trying to grab his Ipod but he pulled it away quickly.

   “Ok, I found one now!” He giggled as he put one earphone into his ear and left the other one hanging.

   “YAY!” I said as I sat down on the little couch by the wall.  He just smiled as he passed me an acoustic guitar. I looked at him strange.

   “You need to practice too.” He said. “You know how to play Caught Up by Usher?”

   “Yeah, actually.” I smiled.  I quickly made sure the tuning was right and I began playing.

   “I'm the kind of brotha who been doin' it my way gettin' my way for years in my career and every lover in and out my life I've hit, love and left the tears without a care.” Patrick began singing. I like my Usher, but I will never hear this song the same way again. Patrick’s voice fit it so much better than Usher even did it. “Until I met this girl who turned the tables around, she caught me by surprise.” He looked at me right as he sang those words. He also gave me this cute little smirk. I felt my face go red. *Shit* I thought to myself, as I hid my face behind my hair and continued to try to play the guitar without screwing it up.

Patrick’s POV

   I looked at her right at that part. Why the hell did I do that?! *Because you do feel that way about her.* A voice inside my head told me. I knew my face was red now, but she was already looking at her guitar, still playing. She was smirking a bit though.

   “I never thought I'd be the one breaking down. I cant figure it out why I'm so

caught up got me feelin' it. Caught up, I don't know what it is,” I do know why. She was amazing. Her smile was perfect, her hair was so soft and beautiful. Her eyes…I wish she could take out those damn contacts so she could show the world those caramel eyes. Her hands were still playing in perfect time, changing the way I heard this song. Sure it’s a hip hop song, but the acoustic version coming from Grace, I would prefer this than the real version.

   “But it seems she's got me twisted. I'm so  caught up, got me feelin' it. Caught up. I'm losin' control, this girl got a hold on me.” I then stopped singing.

Grace stopped playing as well.

   “Why did you stop? That’s not the whole…”

   “I know, but you need too practice singing too.” I smiled.

   “What?” She looked around. “But,”

   “No buts, besides, I’ve already heard you before.” I said, gesturing for the guitar.

   “Fine.” She sighed with a smirk. “Let me see your Ipod.”

   We switched our stuff and she began looking for a song.  

   “Hey, you don’t have it…” She smiled. “Wait…oh ok…you do.”

   “Which song?”

   “Vegas Skies by The Cab.”

   “Yeah, a good song.” I began playing the intro.

   “ It's Twelve O’clock and I need your attention. It's like the alcohol making my head spin. Your scent is the rum, the room is a bottle keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow. If tonight ever makes a difference the way that I feel the way that I'll remember it. I'll take this down until the glass remains swallow the words that I was meant to say.” She sang.

   Wow. I cannot describe her voice. It was beautiful. She had so much passion behind her voice and the words that she sang. It was like she was the girl the song was talking about.

   “It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies. So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight? So say goodnight, our first goodbye. I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right. All of these guards they stand tall and defensive, putting up walls around what once was innocent. They won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that 'cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back. Girl, last night I forgot to mention the way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this. When we're this young, we have nothing to lose. Just a clock to beat and a hand to choose. It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies, so why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight? So say goodnight, our first goodbye. I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right. It's a long way down, just fall into place and you'll fall into me. We'll make it out, you'll see. So say goodnight, our first goodbye. I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and say goodnight, our first goodbye. I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time. We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right .”

Grace’s POV

   Patrick didn’t say anything after I finished. He just looked at me. He had the most amazing smile on his face. I felt myself go red.

   “Umm…” I didn’t know what to say really.

   “I think you earned a prize.” Patrick said as he left the room. He was gone for a few moments and then he came back with his hands behind his back. He closed the door and passed me a can and kept one for himself.

   “Hell YES!” I said as I opened the Monster. “Where did you get it?”

   Patrick was about to answer when Pete’s voice rang from the other side of the door.

   “Who the hell took my monsters?” Pete yelled.

   “You didn’t!” I almost spit out my drink. Patrick looked at me innocently and took a sip.

   Then Pete stormed in, quite pissed off and looked right at Patrick.

   “Did you see…” Pete looked at the cans in our hands. “Trick, you didn’t.”

   I sighed. “No Pete it wasn’t him. It was me. I knew that you had a stash.” Patrick totally owed me. I looked at Patrick and made sure to tell him with my eyes. He nodded sheepishly in understanding.

   “Damnit, you owe me more monsters!”

   “Let’s not forget who’s wearing MY pants.” I stuck out my tongue.

   Pete grumbled and left to practice his bass.

   “Thank you.” Patrick stood up.

   “No problem, you sir do have a problem though.” I giggled as I stood up too.

   “What’s my problem?” He asked.

   “You, my good sir, are addicted to monsters.”

   “Hey but who gave me my first fix?” Patrick laughed as he put his hand on my head and turned the hat around, messing my hair up.

   “Damn it.” I laughed as I tried to fix my hair. He laughed and left the room.

   I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair.

   “Dude, he has such the crush on you.” Dani’s voice came from behind me. I laughed.

   “No he doesn’t. We are just good friends, that’s all.” I said, shaking my head.

   “Really?” She looked at me skeptically. “He just stole from his best friend’s stash of Monsters for you.”

   “He’s addicted to them.” I said.

   “Yeah, but he got one for you as well.” She retorted.

   “He’s just a gentleman.” I smirked.

   “You just keep thinking about that.” She laughed as she sat down on the couch and began practicing her bass.  *Whatever…he doesn’t feel that way at all. We seriously are just friends.* I thought to myself. I do like him though. What Dani just said had just brought my hopes up. She can read people really good, but still…I didn’t want to jinx myself.  

   “Hey guys, Fall Out Boy is going on right now, lets go say our good lucks and all that jazz.” Kris said, poking his head into our room.  

   “Holy crap! Already?!” Dani said, as she shot up.

Patrick’s POV

   “Dude, you totally owe Grace.” Pete said to me as we got ready to on stage.

   “For what?” I asked. *Oh shit* I thought. Pete laughed and patted my back.

   “Trick, here’s how I can tell…one, you can’t lie for shit.”

   “But I didn’t say anything.” I said. How the hell did he know?

   “You didn’t have to, that’s the beauty of it, and two, she doesn’t know I even have a stash.  You do.” He smiled at me. Damn…I do owe Grace for taking the blame. “And you can relax, I’m not angry. I’m just shocked you would even do something like that for a girl in the first place.” He winked at me.

   “I know where your going with this, we only like each other as friends, that’s it.” I said. This time Joe laughed.

   “If that’s the case, then I will run around the stage in nothing but a trench coat for a whole concert.” Joe said. I punched his arm.  Just then, Grace, Dani, and Kris came over.

   “Hey guys, just wanted to say to break a leg out there.” Dani said smiling. Then she looked at Pete. “Not you though, because I know you would given the chance.”

   “Can I at least jump off the amps?” Pete gave Dani the puppy dog face.

   “Yes, but only to one song got it?” Dani laughed.

   “WOOO!” Pete yelled.

   “But I pick the song!” Dani smirked.

   “Damnit!” Pete pouted.

   “Oh but I think you’ll like the song…A Little Less 16 Candles ok?” Dani nodded.

   Pete smiled back. “Hell yeah!”

   I turned to Grace. “Hey, can you finish my monster for me? We have to go on in a few and I won’t be able to finish before the show.”

   She smiled. “Yeah sure, thanks!” She answered as I passed her the can. I noticed Pete and Joe giving me a wink. Damn them.

   “Fall Out Boy, your on in two minutes.” One of the set crew said.

   “Well guys, time for our tradition.” Kris said.

   “What?” Andy asked a little worried.

   “Relax, it’s nothing bad, we just give the band that’s going on before us a hug. That’s all.” Grace smiled.

   “Ohhh…gotcha.” Joe said.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace’s POV

   “Ohh…gotcha.” Joe said. Immediately, Pete hugged, well more like tackled Dani, and Andy and Joe gave Kris a hug. I hugged Patrick, when he whispered into my ear, “What song you like to hear? Because I do owe you.”

   “Play Homesick at Space camp, please.’’ I whispered back and we parted. He nodded. We passed the rest of the hugs around, and they went on. Dani left to go somewhere backstage. I was about to ask her where she was going when the screams that came from all the fans reached our ears. This was definitely a bigger crowd than we were used to. There was probably a good couple thousand people. We were waiting at the side of the stage, so we could see FOB and the rest of the people.

   “Where did Dani go?” I asked Kris. Right as I said that, Dani came back with a monster and one of Pete’s hoodies.

   “Hey.” She smiled.

   “Nice.” I laughed.

   “Hey, you have Patrick’s hat, so I get a hoodie, besides, I’m cold.” She said as she began to drink her Monster.

   “So? What about the Monster?” I gestured at the open can.

   “Meh.” She smiled.

   We just began talking about random things, slowly getting more and more hyper. They played Homesick at Space camp, and they then announced that they were going to play one more song.  A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Touch Me. Dani began  to freak out. This was her favorite FOB song of all time I think. We were laughing having an awesome time backstage, and we went wild when Pete jumped from the amps. We felt like those girls in the front row.

   “Hey…” I giggled, being extremely hyper from the two monsters I finished. “I want that hat that Patrick’s wearing.”

   “I was thinking the same thing about Pete’s hoodie…let’s go get them!” Dani agreed.

   We ran on stage, joining the band for a moment. The fans screamed louder, if that was even possible. The boys, kept playing, but looked at Dani and I. I ran up to Patrick and grabbed his hat which was the one that had the cute little monkey on it and switched it with the beanie I had on. Dani’s was a pure miracle. She took off the hoodie she was wearing, placed it on the ground and managed to take Pete’s off and put on the hoodie she just took off of herself, all without messing Pete up. After the mission was completed, we smiled at the boys, who just gave us this WTF look. We just laughed as we walked off stage.

   “They are going to kill you guys.” Kris laughed at us.

   “But we have a reason…” I said.

   “We are under the influence of energy drinks and caffeine.” Dani finished.

   Just then, we  noticed the song ended.

   “OH SHIT!” Dani and I yelled as the boys came our way. We ran to the other side of the stage, and hid behind the amps. “Dude, we have to go on in a minute.” Dani laughed.

   “I know. We just have to lay low till the time comes.” I said, trying not to giggle.  We heard the fans holler with excitement and noticed Pete and Patrick up by the microphones.

   “Okay so during our last song, you met the headlining band New Face of Failure’s lead singer Grace and bassist, Dani.” Pete smirked, looking in our direction. Patrick looked as well, but his smile was a little scary believe it or not. He was planning something, and Pete was in on it.

   “Shit” I whispered to Dani. “They know where we are.”

   “Damnit Kris. What good is a twin brother when you can‘t even count on him.” Dani grumbled as a smiling Kris joined Pete and Patrick and waved us up. We got from our hiding spot and walked on stage, smiling while we were scared shitless at the same time.

   “Hey guys, nice to see you again.” Patrick said, taking his hat off my head and putting the beanie back on me. Dani laughed as Pete came behind her.

   “I’d like to have my hoodie back.” He smiled.

   “Uh no…it’s mine now…you don’t get it back.” Dani stepped away from Pete. “Kris, Grace, tell him no!!”

   Pete sighed and Joe and Andy joined on stage, handing Dani and I our guitars. After that we waved goodbye to them as they walked off and we began our first show of the tour.

   The show went amazingly. The fans yelling and screaming along with every song we sang. For our last song, Dani sang Know your Enemy by Green Day, but not before we had people create a mosh pit around Laura, Leah and Britney.  It was the funniest thing to see these preppy posers trying to survive the pushing/punching/violence that is the mosh pit. After we ended, we ran backstage, sweating and wanting some sugar to refuel our energy.

   “I want a coke.” Dani said, looking in the mini fridge backstage. FOB and Kris were hanging out just laughing and talking. “Where’s the soda?”

   “There were some in there just before the concert.” I said, looking in there as well. Only bottled water.

   “Wait, I have an idea.” Dani said as she ran to where I believe was Pete’s dressing room. “WHERE IS THE CAFFIENE!?” Dani yelled. Pete and Patrick looked up smiling. Dani came back looking worried. Kris was just playing with his drumsticks.

   “You guys are grounded from soda and monsters.” Patrick said simply. Kris immediately looked up.

   “What?!” Kris dropped his drumsticks.

   “For what? If it was about Laura, come on you don’t like her either!’’ I whined.

   “No, it’s for the little stunt with the hat and hoodie.” Pete smiled evilly.

   Oh shit. They have no idea what they just did.

   “But, but, but!”

   “But nothing…its not our fault that you guys decided to play that game.”

   “Meh!!!” Dani said.

   “Are you guys sure you want to do this?” Kris said nervously. “They turn into mean people without their caffeine.”

   “Yeah, I’m pretty sure we can handle them.” Pete just continued to smile.

   “Besides, Kris, if you’re really scared, you shouldn’t have told them why we did it…” Dani glared at Kris, who shrunk back.

   “Calm down Dani…we can get through this…” I said, kinda glaring at Kris as well.

   “But! No soda! You know how I get!!!” Dani panicked.

   “And Kris will have to deal with that…as well as Pete and Joe.” I smiled. Dani smiled when  she remembered she was bunking with them.

   “Well now that this is settled, we have a surprise for you guys.” Patrick smiled.  Right as he said that, Pete covered Dani’s eyes, Andy covered Kris’s and Patrick put his hands over mine. “Joe, get the doors.”

   “Wait, I don’t trust him!” I said sticking my hands out in front of me as we began walking to wherever we were going.

Patrick’s POV

   I laughed. “Why don’t you trust him?”

    “Um because he might not open them and we will crash into the door” Grace continued to hold her hands out in front of her.

   “Your worried about Joe? What about the asshole holding my eyes closed!” Dani pointed out.

   “Hey! I’m not that much of a dick!” Pete defended himself.

   “Umm Pete? If I remember you did that to me and I ended up with a bruise on my forehead.” I said.

   “But that was different…you stole my pants!” Pete retorted.

   “No…I keep telling you that those were the guy version of your pants…they were mine!” I laughed now.

   “So the whole stealing pants and other things has always been a part of the band?” Grace commented.

   “Yes…very much so.” Joe said as he opened the backdoor to get outside of the building.

   “So where are you taking us?” Kris asked.

   “Oh god, they’re going to take us to a dark alley and kill us all!” Dani joked.

   “Maybe…but Pete would open his mouth and spill.” Andy laughed.

   “God everyone is just out to get me!” Pete whined.

   “Well you did help kidnap us.” Dani pointed out.

   “Fine…I guess you don’t get these if we let you go.” Pete said cuing the rest of us to un-blind them. From the look on their faces, they were excited.

   “Holy SHIT!!!!!!!!!!” Grace yelled.  “We have the FUCKING TOUR BUSES HERE!!!!”  We laughed as they all headed to the buses. We had two. One was black and silver which was the one that Pete, Dani, Kris and Joe were going to stay in, and the other one was red and gold. That one was where Andy, Grace and I were going to be in.  We all headed into the black one and went inside.

   “Oh my GOD! It’s freaking amazing!!”

Dani’s POV

   “Oh my GOD! It’s freaking amazing!!” I yelled, jumping around. “I call the top bunk!!” I ran to the back of the bus and climbed up into my new bed for the next few months.

   “I get the other top bunk!” Joe also yelled and followed me and climbed into the other bunk.  

   “Damnit!” Pete yelled. “I want the….” He stopped and smiled. “Nevermind, go ahead and get the top bunks…I’m going to get…” Then he ran past the bunks and opened the door in the very back, revealing a master bedroom type thing. “THIS ONE!!!”  

   “HEY! Not FAIR!” I yelled jumping down from my bunk.

   “Yes it is!” Pete stuck his tongue out  at me.

   “Way to be mature!”

   “Being mature is knowing when and where to be immature…and that moment is now!” He said as he chucked a pillow at me. It hit me square in the face. I bent down to get the pillow and went to throw it back at him.

   “Dani, violence isn’t the answer!” Grace chimed from the couch in the living room area.

   “But it’s a lot more fun!” I finished the quote and chucked the pillow right back at him and walked away, heading to where the sane people were. I sat next to Grace who was munching on a bag of chips. I grabbed the chips from her and began munching as well.

   “HEY! I thought you were my friend!” Grace pouted.

   “Yes I would die for you, and yes I’m your best friend. How else would I get amazingly good tasting chips?” I laughed munching on a chip.

   “It’s nice to know that our friendship is based on chips.” She laughed as well, grabbing a chip from the bag.

   “Ok, so what are we going to be doing tonight?”  Kris said as he sat down at the little dining table.

   “Well, we are going back to the hotel, pack our things into the buses, and park somewhere else in the city…stay for another day, than we head our asses to California for another little surprise.” Joe explained.

   “Really?! Tell us! Please?!"

   "Nope...that one, your not going to get out of us."  Andy said proudly as he got a popsicle out of the freezer.

   "Please?" Grace and I made puppy eyes.

   "Heh...a no." Pete reached around me and grabbed a handful of chips. "Your going to wait till we get there."

   "Damnit..." I said.

   "Oh and before I forget, here is your guys first gig check." Pete said, passing me a paper.

   "Holy crap...already?" I said as I opened it. I almost screamed bloody murder.

   "Dani? Are you ok? What does it say?" I barely heard Kris talk to me. "Dani?"

   "Dani...what the hell is up?" Grace got up and took the paper away. "Oh my GOD!!!!!!" She screamed. "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

   "Eh...pretty good for a first concert like this." Pete shrugged.

   "But its like 2100 bucks!! Thats only pretty good to you guys?" I said. "Oh heh...you guys are famous...thats right." I felt like slapping my forehead.

   "I didn't know that! We are?!"  Joe jumped up and down as he too grabbed some chips.

   "As we decide what we do with our new found riches, we need to get back to the hotel and get our stuff." Kris said.

   "Yeah...we do..." Patrick said.

   "We are staying in Vegas for another day right?" I asked.

   "Yep...we are leaving the day after tomorrow." Andy said.

   "YES!! SHOPPING SPREE!!!!!!" I yelled.

3rd POV

   The bus started up and began heading back to the hotel.  When they got back, they all headed to their rooms to pack up. Dani, Kris, Joe, and Andy were done in no time, but Grace, Patrick and Pete weren't.

   "AWWW But I want to swim too!!" Pete whined as Dani was getting ready to go swimming.

   "No...your not done yet...you can meet us there when your done." Dani scolded him as she headed out with the rest of the group.

   "No fair..." Pete pouted. Grace and Patrick snickered at him.

   "How bout this...I'll finish your packing and you get to go swimming." Grace smiled at him.

   "YAY...wait...what’s the catch?" Pete asked.

   "Nothing, just go and pour this over her head." Grace said as she handed him a ice cold water bottle from the mini fridge. Pete smirked evilly and ran to go swimming.

   "Your evil." Patrick laughed at Grace.

   "Hey...she stole my chips!"

   "Wow...someone holds grudges." Patrick said as he shifted around a bit. Grace noticed.

   "Patrick?"

   "Yeah?" He answered.

   "Do you want to join them?" She giggled.

   "Yeah..." He replied shyly.

   "Then just go, I will finish for you as well." Grace smiled.

   "But I don't want you to do it all by yourself!"

   "Hey, It's fine...besides..."

"PETE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Dani's scream interupted Grace.

   "You need to make sure Dani doesn't kill Pete please." Grace smiled as she passed Patrick his swim trunks and shooed him out of the room.

   "Fine..." He smiled as he went to the other room to change.  Grace got back to packing and getting the stuff picked up around the room.

   Patrick ran to see a very pissed off Dani pushing Pete into the pool and him yelping from the cold.

   "That’s what you get!!" Dani yelled triumphantly, until Pete pulled her in, but didn't let her sink. He held her, letting her get a taste of the cold water.  "Ha, asshole...the pool feels warm!"

   "Damn it...Grace owes me..." Pete mumbled.

   "Who owes you what?" Dani asked suspiciously.

   "Nothing..." Pete said as he carried Dani to the shallow end of the pool so she could walk.  

   "LIES!" Dani said. She of course, didn't believe him and tried to splash him, only to have him go under water and the wall of water hit Patrick right in the face as he came into the pool.

   "Thanks...as if it wasn't cold enough..." Patrick smiled as he cleared his face of the water.

   "Oh shit dude, Dani tell him your sorry." Pete came back up from under water.

   "Pete it was all your fault, but I do say sorry on my small behalf." Dani said as she dunked Pete when he wasn't looking.

   "It's fine..." Patrick laughed as Kris's screams and Joe and Andy's laughter interrupted him. Kris was lifted up, Joe at his hands and Andy at his feet, and tossed into the water. After Kris landed, Joe and Andy jumped in as well.     

   "What the hell is with you guys and throwing us into the pool?!" Dani said.

   "You guys have the best reactions." Pete answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

   "Yeah...nothing like watching a poor girl drown while you laugh your ass off..." Dani glared at Pete. "You dick."

   "Hey! In my defense, you didn't say anything about the fact that you couldn't swim! And this time, I remembered!" Pete said. Dani was just about to fight him again when;

   "Will you two just kiss and make up already?!" Joe yelled from the other end of the pool. Dani and believe it or not, Pete, both blushed a deep shade of red and just shut up.

   "There will be no kissing my sister in front of me!" Kris yelled as Joe dunked him.

   "Anyways, continue." Andy said.

   "You guys are just something else..." Patrick grinned. They were having a great time till a very familiar voice rang out.

   "PATTY CAKES!!!" Laura's voice emerged from the opposite side of the gate opening. "I found you! Honey we need to talk."

   "Son of a bitch!" Patrick cried out as he jumped out the pool and somehow jumped the fence and began running back to the room.

   "Patty cakes, wait!" Laura began running after him.

   "I didn't know he could even jump that high..." Andy said...shocked like everyone else at what had just happened.

   "He didn't even lose his hat..." Joe said.

   Pete looked at Dani. "I know he's my best friend, but it's seriously too fucking cold to get out."

   "It's ok...he'll be fine...he'll get to Grace and I hope Laura isn't stupid enough to try and get in Grace's face."


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick's POV

   SHIT!! How the hell does she do that? I kept running, unaware that I was still soaking wet, running around the hotel like a crazy lunatic and having a stalker ex girlfriend chasing after me...yeah, awesome, note the sarcasm.

   "Patty! Come back!" I heard Laura yelling, but she sounded farther back than before. Yes! I was losing her, but I still kept running till I went through the open door and headed to the closet. I ran someone in with me but I continued to shut the closet door and stayed very quiet.

   "Patrick? Three words..." A voice came from under me. "What. The. Fuck?"  Oh shit...

   "Sorry Grace..." I felt my face go bright red. Thank god for the dark. "Laura."

   "Oh man...your sopping wet!" Grace whispered and giggled. "Don't worry I understand, but, ummm, is it possible to change our positions?" I laughed nervously as I tried to get up and move so it wasn't as awkward. Of course, as fate would have it, I couldn't.

   "Sorry...I can't...its too cramped." I sighed.

   "Well in that case..." Then Grace stopped. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

   I stopped breathing for a moment. Footsteps. "Shit." I whispered.

   Then I felt a hand go over my mouth. "Shush." I knew Grace was trying to get me to calm down, but as the footsteps got closer, I began to freak out. The footsteps stopped right in front of the closet door. The sad thing was that I wanted to stay here for a little longer.

   3rd POV

   Patrick and Grace were blinded by the closet door opening and revealing a stunned Pete and Dani.

   "Guys," Grace sighed. "This isn't what it looks like."

   "Wow...you guys could've used the entire room, but you choose the cramped closet space." Pete began to laugh.

   "Shut up Pete." Patrick just glared.

   "Hey, I'm not the one who is still on top of her." Pete retorted. Patrick began to blush as he stood up really fast and got out of the closet. Grace pulled herself up and as well. Grace looked at Dani who just gave her a smirk. Grace felt herself blush as well and they headed to the other room.

   "Hey, you found them!" Andy said as he tossed Pete and Dani a beer.

   "Where were you guys?" Joe asked. just before Grace or Patrick could answer, Pete said;

   "They both just came out of the closet."

   "About time!!" Joe remarked sarcastically.

   "He meant literally you ass." Patrick said as he grabbed a beer for himself.

   "...you guys chose a cramped closet instead the entire room?"

   Joe then received smack to the head from Grace, which just bounced off his fro.

   "That's no fun!" Grace pouted. "Shit..."

   "What?" Patrick asked.

   "My clothes are soaked and all my stuff is down in the tour buses."

   "Well, where's my stuff?" Patrick asked. he needed dry clothes himself and from the looks from everyone else, they stopped by the buses to get their pjs.

   “It’s in the other room. I kinda figured you were going to need it so I didn’t put it in yet.” Grace said.

   “Thanks, now you, come with me.” Patrick said as he made his way to the room. Grace followed and heard Joe yell;

   “THIS TIME, USE THE WHOLE ROOM!!!”

   When they made it to the room, Patrick went through his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt and handed them to Grace.

   “Here...you can borrow these for the night.” He smiled.

   “Thanks, Trick.” Grace smiled as she changed in the bathroom.

Dani’s POV

   I was really quiet. I couldn’t believe what happened. Not about Patrick and Grace, but what happened after the pool.

   Flashback:

   “Dani, come with me...I might need some help getting rid of Laura if she’s still lurking around.” Pete said after he finally got himself out of the pool and dried off.

   “Fine, I guess.” I laughed as I stepped out of the pool as well. We headed back to the rooms, but not before we stopped by the buses to get clean clothes. To be honest, it was nice to have the same bus with him...that meant that I didn’t have to go by myself into it. The entire time, we were dead quiet. The only time we spoke was to let each other know we were changing. When the coast was all clear, I walked out of my hiding space and almost bumped into Pete. “Woah sorry.” I apologized.

   “No I need to apologize. I didn’t mean to throw you in like that first time.” I looked at him like he was on drugs.

   “What?” I asked, looking into his bright brown eyes. “Dude, it was fine, really...besides I already gave you enough kicks I think to show you I got you back.” I smiled, but on the inside, I was melting. He had a very serious face, I could tell he was trying to read if I was telling the truth. I felt his hands caress my face.

   “I have been acting like a dick to you, but in all honesty, I...really care for you.” Pete was really being honest, and did I hear him right? He really cares for me?

   “Pete, it’s fine. I understand.” I tried to hide my swirling emotions, but I was not ready for this. Next thing I know, his lips gently landed on mine. My body felt like it was on fire. You think the whole feeling on a cloud is cliché, but it is how you feel. Pete’s lips tasted amazing. We broke apart and Pete had a smirk on his face.

   “That’s why. I barely met you, yet you completely do understand me, maybe more than Patrick.”  He told me.

   “Pete.” I said sadly. “Your going through a divorce now, you need to figure out custody of Hemmingway. I don‘t know if you can...” Pete shushed me by putting his finger on my lips.

   “Once again, you just proved me right. I haven’t mentioned Hemmingway once. Yet you have them in your mind and how his well being is going to affect. You understand that, and I love you for that. I want you to know my feelings for you and, this is going to sound selfish, but I need you here by my side while I go through this.”

   “Pete...” I said. I realized that right now, we can’t be really together, but we will in due time. “Of course I will be there for you.” I hugged him tightly.

   “But as of right now, we are secretly seeing each other if that’s ok with you. I don’t want to go public until things clear up.” Pete looked into my eyes.

   “That’s fine...that just means I get you all to myself.” I smirked as I grabbed his hand.

End of Flashback.

   I curled up in bed and thought about what happened. Everyone else was now asleep. I looked toward the large window next to the door and sighed quietly. Then I felt someone get into the bed with me and wrap their arm around my waist. I tensed up, not knowing who it was.

   “It’s just me.” Pete’s voice whispered in my ear. I relaxed and snuggled into him. I felt so comfortable.

3rd POV

   "Dani!! GET UP!!!" Kris and Pete jumped on Dani's bed, screaming like maniacs. "We have to go shopping!!"

   "Damnit, why do you have to wake me up like that?" Dani moaned as she pushed Kris off the bed and proceeded to try and get Pete.

   "Because it's shopping!!!" Grace said as she jumped on with Pete. Dani glared at Grace, then her face changed.

   "MALLL!!!!" Dani jumped up and pushed Grace and Pete onto the floor.

   "Uhhh...ow." Pete and Grace said, but Dani didn't hear. She was already heading to her suitcase in the tour bus. Pete got up and followed her.  

   "Where the hell is he going?" Kris glared at the door.

   "I don't know. I just want some coffee!" Grace said as she headed to the small coffee pot on the counter.

   "Umm sorry, no." Patrick stepped between Grace and the counter.

   "What?! But I need it to live!!" Grace whined.

   "Sorry, but your grounded...no caffeine till I say so." Patrick smiled mischievously, crossing his arms.

   "Please?" Grace pleaded.

   Patrick smiled. "Nope...that won't work."

   "Even if I beg and get on my knees?"

   "THATS WHAT SHE SAID!!" Pete yelled from the door with Dani cracking up laughing.  Patrick and Grace glared at Pete.

   "So why are you having to beg and get on your knees?" Dani said after she stopped laughing so hard.

   "He won't let me have coffee!" Grace pointed at Patrick. Patrick raised his hands in defense.

   "Hey I wasn't the one who got grounded."

   "But, but, but."  Grace pouted.

   "Oh stop whining and go get dressed, you, Kris and Dani are going shopping today."  Pete said.

   "Meh..." Grace stuck her tongue out and walked out to the tour bus.

   "Damn...I need a hat...I will be right back." Patrick said as he walked out the room as well.  Pete and Dani looked at each other and smiled.

   "What is up with you two?" Joe asked.

   "Nothing in particular...just trying to get something put together."

   "Ok then..." Andy smiled.

   "So what did you need with Dani?" Kris looked at Pete with a stern look.

   "Umm...nothing...I needed my eyeliner..." Pete pulled out eyeliner out of his pocket.

   "HEY! THATS MY EYELINER!" Dani screamed and tackled Pete.

   "Hey, settle down! Don't hurt each other!" Kris yelled.

   "No, it's mine!" Pete yelled.

   "Why do you even care?" Dani said as she continued to wrestle with Pete.

   "Because your my little sister!" Kris said.

   Dani grabbed the eyeliner from Pete and jumped up. "Oh just by 11 minutes!'

   "That’s my eyeliner!" Pete yelped from the floor.

   "Oh really? Then what kind is it?"

   "Umm...wet 'n wild?" Pete guessed.

   "WRONG! It's Maybelline Line stylist! It's mine....besides, I didn't know you would even think of wearing...night sky with pretty sparkles..." She smirked.  

   "Psh...you don't know me..." Pete grumbled.

   "I know more than you think I do." Dani winked.

   "Come on now...you don't want to scare him away with your infinite knowledge about his life."  Kris smiled. Dani blushed while Pete just laughed.

   "Really? I highly doubt that." Pete said as he got up from the floor.

   Kris just rolled his eyes and got back to getting ready.

Grace's POV

   "Where the hell is it?" I asked myself, tossing things out of my suitcase.

   "Hey!" A voice came from behind me. I jumped up and looked to see Patrick with a twilight shirt on his head.

   "Oh, sorry!" I laughed as he grabbed the shirt off his face.

   "Twilight...really?!" He looked at me with a smirk.

   "I don't like it...when I wear that shirt, it usually means that I have to do some major laundry. "

   "Good thinking...but Twilight?" He laughed at me. "But anyways, what are you looking for?" He asked as I grabbed the shirt from him.

   "My iPod...I haven't seen it in awhile." I frowned.

   "Why do you need it in the first place? Your going to the mall aren't you?"

   "Yes, but sometimes the stores play the crappiest music." I said as I began to look in my pants pockets. "What do you guys have planned today while we are gone?"  

   "Nothing. "

   "Nothing? Well then you guys should come with us!" I said. *Please say yes, Please say yes.* I thought to myself.

   "Yeah, that would be awesome! You don't mind right?"

   "Patrick, I invited you guys, of course I don't mind."

   "Thanks!" Patrick smiled. " Oh I totally forgot! Here, come on!" Patrick grabbed my hand and led me outside of the tour bus.

   Still holding my hand (which I didn't mind at all), he led me to the other tour bus. We crouched down and crept to the door and Patrick unlocked it.

   "Why are we being so stealthy?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't mind us going in there."

   "Pete will." Patrick said with a mischievous smirk.

   "Oh for the love of god. If you're planning a prank, it's going to be war." I warned him.

   "Makes the tour a hell of a lot more fun." Patrick said as we crept into the tour bus and locked the door behind us.

   "Patrick Martin Stump! Are you telling me that you're the one who starts all the pranks on tour?!" I said shocked. Patrick just had a slight smirk.

   "No one ever said my halo's straight...besides, no one ever finds out that it's me." he laughed as he dug into Joe's bag. "Where is...ah HA! There it is!" Patrick pulled a bag pf water balloons out.

   "Dear god." I laughed.

   "Here, help me." Patrick passed me a couple of clear water balloons. "Fill them up and put them where ever Pete would sit. I'm going to get the doors. "

   "You sure we won't get caught?"

   "As  long as you don't say anything." Patrick winked. We laughed and set up the balloons. The whole thing took like ten minutes to do. Patrick hung the balloons from the door in such a way, that when someone opened the door, the balloon would fall right onto their head, dousing them with water. He did this to the door to Pete's master room and the bathroom door. I hid my water balloons in the couch cushion so when Pete sat down, his ass would pop the balloon and also get his back soaked as well.

   "Hey just so we get our story straight, who are we going to say who did this?" I asked Patrick as I put another balloon in a table booth where they were supposed to eat meals at.

   "We don't have to say anything...they won't even look at us" Patrick said, holding one last balloon.

   "Really?"

   "Yeah...just relax and have one of these" Patrick said as he grabbed something from the refrigerator and hung the final balloon from the door inside.  He then passed me a blue monster.

   "What? I thought I was grounded." I said.

   "You helped me with the balloons, besides, I'm taking you off grounding, but I can't do anything for Dani. Pete has to let her. " Patrick laughed.

   "Oh I see, so you are in charge of me and Pete is in charge of Dani."

   "Yep pretty much, hurry up and drink it though. If Pete finds out that I gave you that, he will never let me live this down."

   "No problem," I said taking a sip. "We are partners in crime."

   "Well then partner, we need to get out of here." Patrick smiled as he threw the bag of water balloons back into Joe's bag. We then ran out the door and back to our tour bus. We walked in to see Andy sitting on the couch, watching TV. I put my Monster down before he saw it into the refrigerator.

   “So where were you guys?” Andy said as he changed his attention from the TV to us.

   “We went walking, why?” I asked.

   “Dani and Kris are waiting for you.”

   “Well then, thanks for letting me know! By the way, you need to get shoes on as well, you guys are coming with us.” I told Andy and then left quickly before he could whine or complain. I ran upstairs to the hotel room and saw Kris on his laptop with Pete over his shoulder.

   “There you are, and...I smell a monster on you.” Dani said.

   “What are you talking about? I can’t have anything just like you, because he won’t let me.” I pointed to Patrick who just came through the door.

   “Hey!”

   “Meh...I’m still not satisfied.” Dani scolded.

   “Are we ready?” Kris said closing his laptop.

   “Yeah.” Dani said as we began heading outside. From the looks of it, Dani and Kris already asked Pete and Joe to come along. Andy emerged after we knocked on the door of the tour bus. We began walking toward the strip when we realized that Kris was going the wrong way.

   “Umm, Kris? Where are you going?” Dani asked.

   “We need a car.” Kris answered back.

   “Why? The fashion mall is this way.” Dani pointed.

   “Oh, I thought we were going to an outlet mall.”

   “Wait, what? Kris, we aren’t going to no freaking outlet mall! We have money now!” Dani said.

   "Oh fine then, make me feel like a cheap ass..." Kris said as he began following us down the strip.

3rd Person POV

   After 15 minutes, they arrived at the mall. They stopped inside, and grouped together.

   "Ok so which store do we want to go to?" Patrick asked.

   "Umm...How about..." Kris turned around to ask Grace and Dani. "Wait where's Dani and Grace?"     They all spun around looking for the missing girls.

   “There they are!” Pete said looking toward Hot Topic and saw Dani and Grace laughing and talking, oblivious to the fact that they left the boys by themselves.

   “Why didn’t I think of looking there first…that’s the first store they go to every time we go to the mall.” Kris laughed as they headed toward the girls.

   “God, you two are predictable.” Kris said after the boys caught up with the girls.

   “Oh we thought you guys were right behind us.” Dani said as they arrived to Hot Topic.

   “Besides Kris, we’ve been to the mall how many times? You should know by now that this is the first place we go to.” Grace added as they entered.

   “Meh…how do you think we found you?” Kris said simply.

   “By me thanks.” Pete said.

   “Aww, nice to know that your keeping an eye out for us, Pete.” Dani said as she grabbed a baby doll dress from the rack. “Maybe you’re not such an ass after all.” Dani smiled as she waited for Pete’s comeback.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace’s POV

   Dani smiled for a moment, waiting for Pete to comeback with a smartass remark. Funny enough, he didn’t hear. He was by the CD’s and the dressing room at the back of the store.

   “I take it back, he’s an ass.” Dani said as I laughed at her.

   “What else is new?” I said.

   “Can you hold my phone while I try on this on?” Dani handed me her phone and ran to the dressing room.

   “Sure.” I laughed as I made my way to the CDs. I pretended to be interested in Blink-182 as I watched Patrick walk up to Pete. Patrick seemed to be nervous about something. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. Yep, definitely nervous about something. Pete laughed and patted Patrick’s shoulder. I strained to hear what they were talking about when Dani called me, which scared the crap out of me.

   “How about this?” She asked, showing me the baby doll dress she grabbed earlier.

   “Yeah, that looks awesome!” I said, “Are you going to buy it?”

   “I don’t want to know, I want to, and it’s the last one in my size.”

   “Then just hold on to it and if you don’t find anything else, buy it.” I told her. Dani nodded and went back to the dressing room. I turned back to the CDs and noticed Patrick was gone, but Pete was still there. I turned to look if Patrick was around. Then I felt someone poke me in the sides and I screamed.

   “Woah, calm down Pocahontas!” Patrick appeared next to me laughing.

   “Damn you! I’m really ticklish, thank you very much.” I tried to poke him back, which failed, because he constantly blocked my attempts. “Damnit!”

   “I’m friends with Andy, Joe, and Pete…I’m pro at this.” He smiled as I stopped trying.

   “Just you wait…It’s not over.” I threatened. Patrick just laughed at me.

   “Then it’s war.” He looked at me with that mischievous smile. “Just to let you know I can win even if I’m drunk.”

   “Well then…” I was interrupted by someone pushing Patrick just enough to have him lose his balance and wrap his arm around my neck. I, accidentally, grabbed him around the waist to stop him from falling. As for the asshole who pushed Patrick, Pete passes us, laughing his ass off.

   “JERK!” Patrick and I yelled at him. Then we realized that we were still holding each other. We quickly let go and I felt my face go bright red. *Crap….awkward silence…think of something!*

   “Yeah, the war has just begun. I’ll get you when you least expect it.” I said quickly.

   “Whatever.” Patrick smiled as he poked me in the sides again.

   “Son-of-a-!!!” I yelled in frustration. Patrick laughed and ran off.

   “Gracie…” I heard Dani.

   “Yeah?”

   “I have a dilemma.” Dani appeared with the baby doll dress and a Bullet for My Valentine shirt.

   “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I laughed.

   “They both fit me, and they are the last ones left…I already checked if there were anymore in the back and they told me no…help?” Dani said.

   “Umm…I don’t know…they both look really good…” I said.

   “Here let me see them.” Pete said coming up behind Dani. Dani handed them to him and he put them behind his back. “Ok, pick a hand.”

   “Left.” Dani said, wincing. Pete pulled out the Bullet for My Valentine shirt.

   “Here’s the winner.” Pete said as he handed the shirt to Dani.

   “YAY! But I also wanted the dress…”

   “You pick the shirt you’re going to buy. No take backs.” Pete said as he ran off with the dress.

   “Damn him…but I love this shirt!” Dani said admiring her prize. I laughed and patted her on the head. “MOO!!!!!!!”

   “Moo? Really?” I laughed.

   “Hey, I’m trying to cut down on the cuss words…moo is a good one.” Dani defended herself.

    "You wish it was..." I laughed.

   "Meh." Dani said as Pete walked back up to us with a bag.

   "What are you two arguing about now?" Pete asked.

   "Her choice of an alternative word for fuck you..." I said.

   "It was a good one!!!" Dani exasperated.

   "What was it? Something stupid like moo?" Pete laughed. He was then hit on the head by Dani. "OWW! What the hell?!" Dani just walked off. Pete looked at me and asked "What did I do?"

   "She said moo." I snickered. "So what's in the bag?"

   "This." Pete said, pulling out the baby doll dress that Dani picked out earlier.

   "Aww, well then I guess you can use that to apologize." I winked at him.

   "Yeah, but don't say anything about it." Pete said.

   "Relax, I won't." I laughed. He just sighed and walked off toward to where Dani left.

   Thats what filled our entire mall trip...constant poke wars (which I will win), constant Pete and Dani bickering and all in all, tons of fun.  We went to a whole bunch of stores, including dragging the guys into Victoria's Secret for the hell of it...and Dani needed some lip gloss, which is always in the back of the store.  After we had left Victoria's Secret, we headed to the food court, only to be blocked by a huge crowd.

   "What the hell?" Pete strained to see above the head of the crowd. "HA! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran through the crowd, with us following right behind him. By the time we saw the man in the center of the crowd, Pete had jumped onto the poor man's back and waved to the camera in front of him. "Hey Criss!!!"  Dani’s eyes grew wide and she began playing with her hair.

   "Pete, what the hell are you doing?! Get off of him!”  Dani dragged Pete off Criss Angel, and held her hand to  Criss. “Hi I’m Dani!”

   “Nice to meet you.” Criss smiled and shook her hand. I thought Dani was going to just collapse. "I take it that your a bit of a fan aren't you?" He laughed as Dani just nodded her head.

   "Yeah, I guess I am." Dani said as she continued to mess with her hair. Pete's face was priceless. I nudged Patrick to look at Pete and he bit his lip from laughing. Total jealousy was written all over poor Pete's face.

3rd POV

   Criss looked around the crowd that was still gathered and looked at the gang. "Well I still need to show a trick, so Dani, will you help me with this one?"

   Dani nearly fell over from excitement and kinda yelled yes. Criss just laughed as he had Dani sit on a chair that was near by, and went through the usual thing, like 'we've never met before, there are no strings, no trap doors,' and had the gang, plus a couple of people from the crowd come and pat Dani's head. Criss pulled a blanket out and right before he covered Dani, planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Pete glared at Criss and the rest of the gang was trying so hard not to laugh. After Criss covered Dani, he had everyone go and pat her head again to show that she was still under the blanket.

   "Ok, now that you've seen the process, I need you all to think of this lovely lady not being here. She was never sitting in this chair. Now when I count to three, I will remove the blanket and we will see the results." Criss said as he walked around the chair. He waited as the camera walked around as well, to prove that there was nothing helping him. "One...Two...THREE!" Criss yelled as he yanked the blanket and Dani was gone.

   "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" They all seemed to yell. Some people screamed and some just yelled some weird sounds. The typical reaction for a stunt done by Criss Angel. After all the applauding and reactions, the crowd dispersed and the group was left.

   "That was amazing!" Grace said.

   "Yeah yeah, now where did she go Criss?" Pete nagged.

   "Don't worry, she's fine. You'll see her again in awhile. Hey, why don't you come over to the Luxor? I'm having a party tonight." Criss asked.

   "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" They all agreed except Pete who just glared at Criss.

   "Yeah, fine, but where did she go?!" Pete asked, and continued to ask all the way to the Luxor.

Grace’s POV

   “Seriously, Criss, where is she?” Pete asked for the millionth time as we came to the door to Criss’s apartment. Criss just sighed as he unlocked his door and let us into the living room. There on the couch was Dani playing with Criss’s cat and just about to open a soda. “DANI!” Pete yelled and tackled Dani.

   “HOLY SHIT PETE!!!!!” Dani yelped from underneath him.

   “Umm...are they together or something?” Criss asked us.

   “Not that we know of.” Joe laughed as he jumped in the dog pile.

   “JOE!!! DAMN IT!!” Dani yelled again.

   “Don’t forget about us!” Andy and Kris yelled joining in.

   “GRACE! PATRICK! CRISS! HELP!” Dani yelled, muffled. We just laughed at her.

   “Wait” I said as I pulled out my phone to take a picture. “Smile!”

   “GRACE?! You bitch.” Dani laughed as well as the boys on top of her smiled for the picture.

   “There,” I said as soon as I took the picture. “What do you think?” I showed Patrick and Criss.

   “Oh my god, you have to send that to me.” Criss laughed.

   “Look at Pete’s face!” Patrick laughed.

   “Let me see!” the boys jumped up off of Dani to see the picture.

   “Grace, I thought you loved me?” Dani said as she gave me her fake puppy look.

   “But you forgot the number one best friend rule. Best friends must have some sort of blackmail on the other best friend.” I stuck my tongue out at her.   

   "Your a bitch." Dani laughed as she went to try to open her soda.

   "Nope," Pete said, taking the soda away.

   "And your a dick...fine, Criss," Dani walked to Criss. "Do you have anything else thats carbonated?"

   "Yeah, I have Champagne, hold on I'll grab some. Does anyone else want any?"

   Everyone said yes, except Patrick and I. As the drinks began to be passed around everyone sat down on the couches and people began arriving for the party.

*A Few Hours later*

   The party in fact wasn't that bad. It was pretty entertaining. Criss pulled Dani aside again to use her for on of his tricks, but this time, I thought Pete was going to blow a gasket. This time the trick included Criss kissing Dani full on the lips, and Dani's eyes grew big. After the millisecond that Criss kissed her, she pulled back quickly and opened her mouth, revealing a beautiful necklace. The party oooed and awwed. It was pretty brilliant. Kris would kill Criss, but then again, him, along with Joe and Andy disappeared to somewhere.

   "Hey Patrick...do you know where Kris, Joe, and Andy went?" I asked.

   "Actually, no I don't. I'm not to worried." Patrick laughed, looking around to make sure that he wasn't mistaken. He then looked at his cell phone for the time. "Holy crap. It's almost 1 in the morning. Explains why I'm kinda tired. You want to come back to the hotel with me?" Patrick asked me.

   "Yeah sure..." I smiled. I looked for Dani to let her know we were heading back, but I couldn't find her. " Oh well, I'll just text her later when we get there." I said as we thanked Criss and left.

   We walked for a little while in silence, when I remembered something. "Hey, we haven't been back at the tour buses since we set the surprise, have we?"  I laughed a bit.

   "Oh god...we haven't." Patrick smiled.

   "Hmmm...I'm wondering if we should take them down, or should we just leave them?"

   "I think that will depend on if we remember about them by the time we get there."

   "Okay then," I laughed as I took his hat again. "So are you going to tell me your deep dark secret that you almost told me at the pool?"

Patrick's POV

   *Shit, she remembered the pool thing.* I thought to myself.

   "Maybe." I said, trying to get my hat back.

   "Nope...it's a hostage till you tell me. I told you mine." She smiled at me. "So you owe me." She turned her back to me and walked ahead. God her smile was amazing. I smirked and figured I'd try to get my hat again, but this time, I ran right up behind her, grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. "HEY NO FAIR!" Grace laughed hard as she held the hat far out in front of her.

   "I'll put you down if you surrender the hat nice and easy." I said in a fake threatening tone.

   "NEVER!" She kept the hat as far as she could have it.

   "I'll give you a monster if you give it back." I said.

   She waited a moment then said, "Fine," and tried to put the hat on backwards. "You can put me back down now."  But I just laughed and switched her to a bridal position so I could walk a little easier.

Grace's POV

   "Fine," I said, trying to put the hat back on his head which was backwards. It's hard to do. "You can put me back down now." He just laughed and switched me into a bridal position. I felt my cheeks go red. " Hey, I thought we agreed that you would put me down when I gave you the hat back."

   "That was the first deal, but you didn't say yes, so I changed the deal to a monster." He smiled. Damnit all.

   "But I can see the hotel from here and I can walk." I tried to get down.

   "But this way is more fun." Patrick said, snickering. We continued to argue and laugh about this as we entered the hotel parking lot, and passed a cute, old couple.

   "Aww, congrats on getting married!" The little old lady said as she passed by. She turned to her husband and said, "They are the cutest couple."  Right after the couple passed, Patrick put me down and we kinda laughed, but that awkward, did that just happen laugh.

   "Umm...yeah.." Patrick lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair as we walked to the tour buses.

   "That wasn't weird...at all." I kept my face hidden from him as much as possible as we went into the bus and hunkered down. For a few minutes, the awkward silence filled the air.

   "A solo album." I heard Patrick say as I grabbed a Monster.

   "A what?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

Patrick's POV

   "I'm thinking about leaving the band and starting a solo album.". I don't know how she would take it, but I knew she would keep it a secret. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "That's my big deep dark secret."

   "Really? " She said, joining me. "Well that's very interesting. What kinda music do you plan on making?"

   "Funk, soul, anything really, there is no real one genre of music that I'm going to put in it." I said, relaxing a bit. " Anything that comes into my head really."

   "It's going to be amazing anyway you do it." Grace smiled at me as she opened her monster. "Do you have any idea on what kind of instruments, or who's going to be doing drums, bass, things like that?"

   "That I think is the beauty of it." I said as i began to discuss my solo album out loud for the first time ever. I was getting really excited now that everything was forming. "I'm planning on playing and recording everything myself. i want to see what I can do with me, myself, and I. That sounds a little selfish, but I'm constantly seen as a back guy, and hell, there are people who still think Pete is the singer. I want to get out there and show people what I can really do." I finished. Grace stared at me, listening. The excitement I had, was slowly fading. "What are you thinking?  Do you think I should try?" I asked her. I think I lost her when I rambled on about it.

   "Patrick, you need to hear what you just said now. You explained to me your passion and how this is something you really want to do. You don't need mine, or anyone else's permission on whether or not you should do this." Grace said. "But if this helps, this solo album is going to show the real you, and I think that this is going to be perfect for you."

   "Thanks Grace." Was all I could say. She did listen to everything I just said and just proved that this is something I want, no NEED to do.

   "No problem Trick" She smiled as she took a sip from her can. We just sat there, and watched Robot Chicken for awhile.

   "Hey Grace can I have some?" I nodded toward her Monster. She laughed at me.

   "You guys think we have the problem." She smiled as she passed me the can. "You can have the rest, I'm getting exaughsted." She said getting up.

   "Thanks, where are you going?"

   "Just getting a pillow and in some comfortable clothes." She called from the back room before she closed the door. I got up and got my stuff and got changed in the bathroom. I came out and sat back down on the couch just in time to see Grace come from the back in her pajamas and carrying a pillow and a blanket. She plopped the pillow on my lap and laid down.

   "Haha, your stuck now." She giggled.

   "No, I'm pretty sure there's nothing stopping me from getting up." I laughed taking a sip.

   "Yes there is." She looked up at me. "There's me right here." She smiled sleepily.

   "Oh, well in that case, I guess I can't move." I said smirking, but inside melting. "I guess it's a good thing that the light switch is right here by my head." I said as I shut the light off. Now the only thing lighting the room was the T.V.

   "I win." She smiled again as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. I placed my hand on her head, played with her hair for a bit, and she was out for the count. As I finished drinking, I thought about the day and all the little thing that took place, like the incident with the old couple. Sure it was embarrassing, but still, it brought a small smile to my face. I thought about it as I fell asleep.

Kris's POV

   I don't remember much from last night at the party. All I know is that Andy, Joe and I got a little wasted and ditched the party. When I woke up, I found myself in the tour bus with a couple of DVDs and a major headache.

   "Joe?" I whispered out.

   "Shush...don't be so loud..." I heard him groan from his bunk.

   "MORNING SUNSHINE!!!!" Dani yelled and ripped the curtain, blinding me with the sun.

   "OWWW!!" Joe and I yelled.

   "Get up, and lets go, we need to get the others up before we head out." She skipped away and out of the tour bus.

   "She's going to kill us..." Joe moaned as he got out.

   "Not if we kill her first." I smiled as we got up to join everyone else in the other bus. As we entered, we were greeted by Dani and Pete snickering at Patrick and Grace who were passed out on each other.

   "AWWW!!" Dani cooed as she grabbed her cell phone to take a picture. I felt myself get a little angry. Grace to me was as much as a sister as Dani was. I couldn't really think about her dating, like Dani. The whole over-protective brother sense came over me.

   "WAKE UP!!!" I yelled against my splitting headache.

   "Damnit....quit yelling!" Andy and Joe groaned.

   "Wait, what?" Grace said waking up along with Patrick.

   "Time to get up, we are heading out." Pete said, hiding a snicker.

   "Oh..." Grace and Patrick looked at each other and got up quickly. "Sorry."

   As everyone got up and started to get ready to leave, I took Grace aside.

   "Hey Grace." I said trying to start the conversation.

   "Yeah Kris?" She answered as she fixed up her hair.

   "About this morning..."

   "Oh god, yeah I remember...sorry, I accidentally like passed out on him and yeah." She tried to hide her blushing face.

   "Yeah, we both know it wasn't an accident." I smirked. "I just feel the need, cause your like a sister to me, and let's just say the over-protective brother is kicking in, and I know you like him. I just don't want you to get hurt, or to do something stupid and you'll regret later."

    Grace smiled. Good, cause I was scared she would take this as like an awkward conversation.

   "I understand Kris. Don't worry, I won't do anything like that, and if anything changes or something big happens, I will tell you everything okay?" She said. "I promise" She held out her pinky.

   "Okay then, it's official, your stuck with me." I laughed making a pinky promise with her.

   All of a sudden, I heard screams from Dani and Pete coming from the other tour bus.

   "What the hell?!" I said as we all ran to the other tour bus. There, inside was Dani and Pete, soaking wet and along with the couch and there were lots of little pieces of balloons everywhere.

   "What the FUCK?!" Pete yelled. The rest of us just began laughing.

   "It looks like someone decided to start the fun a little early." Andy laughed. Grace and Patrick looked like they were going to die and Joe, well he looked like he was in shock.

   "Who did it?" Dani growled. "If someone doesn't tell me right this flipping moment, I'm going to find out myself, and that my friends, is not going to be pretty."

Grace's POV

   "Oh shit, they are pissed, are you sure they won't know what happened?" I whispered to Patrick as quietly as I could muster, although Dani and Pete yelling and everyone laughing was pretty loud enough.

   "Just watch." Patrick laughed as Dani began storming through the tour bus, looking through any bag she could find and opened Pete's door and somehow managed to catch the balloon Patrick and I had set up. Pete joined in the search as everyone was still laughing. Dani and Pete looked at Kris, Joe, and Andy, but never our way. Holy shit...it's working!

   "Found our culprit." Pete said looking into the bag Patrick hid the balloons in. "Joseph Trohman, your in deep shit."

   "This is our cue to get the hell out of here." Andy said as he pushed Patrick and I out and back to our own bus.

   "Poor Joe..." I said, laughing. I felt like a bitch, but I knew that they were going to pull joke after joke on each other till the end of the tour.

   "Yeah too bad the real culprits got out of there before they could find out." Andy laughed at us.

   "What?" Patrick and I asked.

   "You guys are the worst liars ever. I had to get you out of there before they looked at you." Andy said as he flopped down onto the couch.

   "You suck." I laughed, "But you know you can't tell anyone, or your next."

   "Oh damn, I forget, the whole thing about being in on all the pranks."  Andy sighed.

   “Blackmail is fun!” I smiled as we finished getting ready to leave.

    We finished pretty fast and soon, we were deciding who was going to be in which tour bus. In the end, we all ended up all going into one bus until we stopped for the night. We ended up at this little rest stop in kinda the middle of nowhere.

“Wow...it’s really dark out here.” Dani mentioned when we got out to stretch our legs.

“No kidding...but the stars are really bright.” Patrick looked up. 

“Yeah, well I’m hitting the sack...”

“THATS WHAT HE SAID!!!!!!!!” Dani screamed.

“PETE! What did you do to corrupt my sister?” Kris said trying to keep a straight face.

“Shush!” Dani smacked her brother over the head.

“Hey, you guys...I found this!” Joe showed up with a couple of DVD’s.

“Hey! Those are when we ditched Criss’s party! What did we do that night?” Kris said.

“I really don’t want to know.” I said.

“But I do!” Pete yelled, taking the DVDs and running into his assigned bus. Joe, Andy, and Kris all ran after him, Dani followed, laughing behind. I looked at Patrick and smiled.

“You want to go and see?” I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I have been gone awhile due to well...life...got married got a job, the whole shebang. So sorry for taking this long to update

"Sure, we can peek in and see and if it's not that interesting, we'll head to the other bus." He said as we went into the bus with everyone else. Once we were inside, Patrick sat on the couch with Joe and I sat on the floor next to Dani, Andy, and Kris. Pete was putting the first DVD in. We ended up staying for a long time. Turns out that the DVDs were from the Stratosphere rides that are on top of the building. I don't think we ever laughed that hard before. Joe, Andy, and Kris were drunk and getting on the rides, like that big drop and that the one where it spins you over the edge. Their faces were priceless. I didn't know that they could scream that high. During that time, there was a lot of rewinding and I got a little bored after a while. I got up and told them I was going to be right back and I just needed to change. I went to the other bus and noticed that there was a small ladder like one on an RV. I went inside the bus, got my iPod, a blanket, and my sketch book. I wrote Andy and Patrick a note saying where I was and I headed up to the top of tour bus.

Sitting up there was amazing. There were no city lights reflecting in the sky, so every star could be seen. I put my iPod on shuffle and just sat and listened for a while, waiting for my inspiration to take over. I saw the moon coming over the mountain and I decided to just sketch that. As I started sketching I continued thinking and ended up on thinking about how we got here. I mean, the band hasn't even sent out an album and we do cover songs so far. I don't even know how Fall Out Boy even heard of us, let alone found us to take us on tour. I put my sketch book down and stretched out, laying down, facing the stars. The song finished and the next song I stopped once I felt someone with me. I unplugged one of the headphones from my ear and looked to my right and saw Patrick joining me.  
"Hey you," I smiled.

"Hey." He replied back, lying next to me. "So this is you went."

"I left you a note, so I can't get yelled at for not letting you know." I smiled. "Besides, I wasn't up here for long."

"Yeah, more like two hours." He laughed, grabbing my iPod and began going through it.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I thought you actually went to bed after the first hour and half after you left."

"Well then…sorry about that then." I said, feeling kinda bad.

"All is forgiven…now what are you doing up here anyways?"

"I just came up for the hell of it in all honesty. I didn't know there was a ladder and I came up here to sketch and think."

"What were you thinking of?" Patrick sat up, asking me.

"Like how lucky the band is to be here. But one thing that was bugging me was how and why." I looked at Patrick, sitting up as well. He just smiled and looked up at the stars.

"Look how pretty the stars are."

"Don't change the subject, Patrick Martin Stump…" I looked at him seriously. "How did you hear about us? I mean we don't have any albums out or actually any of our own songs…we only do covers…" Patrick looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell you now." He said. I grabbed his face with both my hands, kinda pushing his cheeks together making a fish face.

"No, you're going to tell me now." I said, trying not to laugh at his face. He had a small smile coming through.

"Fine, I'll tell you, if you let go of my face." He mumbled between my hands. I let go of him. 

"Thank you."

I just looked at him. "Okay. When was the last time you talked to your mother?" He said.

"When I ran away, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She sent us a video of a concert that you guys playing at the Launchpad I believe." He looked at me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. My mom sent Fall Out Boy a video of a concert we were playing…we played the Launchpad only a couple of months ago. "We had a contest for any band who wanted to go on tour with us and become a really recognized band."

"So that's why…" Was all I could say, mentioning my mom and how she was a major role in why we were here, that was all it took to make my eyes begin to tear up.

"Grace, are you okay?" Patrick asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and just gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back.

"Thank you, so much." I sniffed, holding the hug.

"Don't thank me; I think you need to thank her yourself." Patrick said into my shoulder. We pulled apart and I wiped my eyes.

"What?" I said a little confused.

"After we are done here in Cali, we are going to Chicago, and from there, you can go back to Albuquerque and see her again."

"We." I said. Now he was confused. "You and me both, if you can…I haven't seen her in years, and I don't know if she's still married to the asshole or if she divorced him. I need you there. I'd take Dani, but that would be hard to explain." I really hope he would say yes.

"Yeah, but then you need to meet my folks...I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" He said with an adorable smirk. I couldn't help myself and I smiled back.

"Yeah, that's fair." I said, then I heard something. "Wait..."

"What?" Patrick asked, looking around.

"Here, get under here..." I grabbed the blanket, had us both lay down on our stomachs and covered us both.

"Why are we hiding?" He said, and I shushed him. I pointed to the top of the other tour bus. Pete and Dani were sitting up there, looking like they were just talking. About what, I don't know. "Ha-ha! Red-handed!" Patrick whispered, snickering a bit.

"Aww, how cute!" I smiled.

"She's so much better for him...I've never seen him nearly as happy as he is now." Patrick said quietly. "His mood swings haven't been nearly as bad as they have been before."

"Just wait till Dani has hers...they are two peas in a pod." I smiled. "Well, this has been fun, but we need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, we should get to the studio before the interview starts." He said then quickly looked at me, knowing what I was going to say next.

"What interview? Studio?"

"That my dear, you're not getting out of me." He said as he jumped up quickly, messed my hair up, and headed down the ladder.

"Damn you Patrick!" I laughed as I followed him down and into the tour bus. I got into my bunk and closed the little curtain and thought about what happened. That's when the butterflies finally came and flapped in my stomach...not fluttered, but flapped. Yeah, that's not a pleasant feeling. Then I thought about my mom and how she was still helping me even though I ran away. I wondered how many concerts did she go to and why she didn't come backstage to try to talk to me. She could have let me know if my father and she got a divorce and I could go back. This was something I needed to ask her when Patrick and I go back...wow...Patrick's coming and is going to meet my mom...and I'm going to meet his parents...this wasn't helping the feeling in my gut, but thinking about tonight brought a smile on my face. Patrick was amazing for listening and keeping everything hush-hush. I wonder how I was keeping my composure and even breathing while up there. I felt my cheeks turn red.  
*I catch my breath, the one you took, the moment you walked into the room.* I thought...I think I can do something with that. I thought about that line and tried to come up with something more as I began to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

~The next morning~

Grace's POV  
I woke up and poked my head out of my bunk. From the sounds of the two other snores coming from the bunks above me, Patrick and Andy were still asleep. I took this as a chance to get up and get some coffee. As I got up, I hit my head on something hanging from the bunk above me. I looked and found one of the guys' arms hanging out. I laughed quietly and pushed the hand back behind the curtain. I went straight to the coffee machine and set up the water and the coffee filter. I searched for the coffee grounds, but there were none. I tore the kitchen apart, but the search was futile.

*Where the hell is...* Then I realized. "Damn it Pete." I whispered. My best bet was to go into the other bus and steal some coffee grounds from them. I put a hoodie on and grabbed some slippers. Dani I wasn't worried about. The girl could sleep through a hurricane. Joe wouldn't care and Kris knows what happens if you get between me and my coffee. It was Pete I was worried about. For all I know, he could had one of those nights when you can't get any sleep and he was sitting there, possibly waiting for me to sneak in. I looked at the clock to see it read 6:30 am. This maybe the earliest I have ever gotten up in months. It's actually kind of nice.

*Alright,* I thought to myself. *Enough procrastinating, let's get go and get this done* I headed out of the bus and made my way to the danger zone. I unlocked the door and snuck my way in. Nothing moved and I was half right about Pete. He had one of those nights. He was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap, but he was passed out so I tip-toed quietly past and to the kitchen cupboard where I easily found the coffee. As I made my way back to the door, I looked onto Pete's laptop and found that he was on Twitter…of course. I couldn't help myself and without moving the laptop and waking him up, I hacked his Twitter. I wrote something stupid which just included 'New Face of Failure has hacked Pete Wentz's account. Just goes to show you never leave your computer out and logged on when you are asleep. XP' Then after that, I quickly left before anyone woke up. I didn't feel safe till I was back in my bus. I finished setting up the coffee and grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower. After I got dressed and my hair straightened, I heard someone walking around, then knock at the door.

"Thanks for the coffee!" I heard Patrick laugh.

"That's MINE!" I yelled, running out of the bathroom.

"What's yours?" I heard Dani ask as her, Joe, Kris, and Pete came in.

"Umm..." I froze in mid-stride and ended up falling on my face onto the couch.

"Wow...fail dude." Dani laughed.

"You're just jealous that you can't fall as graceful as me."

"Nah, I bet she could." Pete piped up from the kitchen area with a cup of coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Trick, I forgot I put it in our tour bus...good thing you remembered."

"No problem..." Patrick side-glanced at me as I got up.

"I want coffee." Dani moaned, staring at Pete's mug, then to the coffee maker.

"No...you don't get any." Pete smiled at Dani who gave him the death glare.

"I need my caffeine...you don't want to know how I get without it..."

"Yeah, come here Dani, let's just get you out of here and into the other bus...so the coffee smell doesn't get to you." Kris grabbed her hand and led her out.

"You're doing surprisingly well for no caffeine." Andy grinned as he plopped onto the spot next to me on the couch. I glared at him.

"He's right..." Pete thought about it. "What's your secret?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I-um..." I tried to answer as Dani and Kris came back, Dani holding a soda.

"HEY!" Pete yelped. "NO CAFFEINE!"

"Ahhh...the bubbles." Dani sighed, cuddling the soda.

"Give it to me!" Pete went to grab the soda.

"Dude, don't do it." Kris stepped in between Dani and Pete. "Calm down...it's just sprite. It has no caffeine."

"Fine..." Pete growled then sat down at the table. I could still hear him grumbling. Dani snickered.

"Are we all going to stay on this bus till we get to Cali?" Patrick asked.

"Sure what the hell." Joe said flopping down onto my lap.

"Hey Joe, I don't know if you realize this, but this spot is taken." I groaned from under him.

"Well, this is my spot..." Joe smiled and laid back, squishing my head into the wall.

"Yoor name isn'th on it." I groaned as Joe laughed at my squished voice. "Geth ooff of meh."

"Nah, you're pretty comfy." Joe turned his head to me.

"Not if I do this." I grinned evilly and poked the crap out of his sides. He jumped off so fast, he landed on his knees on the floor, nearly taking out Patrick in the process.

"You don't fight fair!" Joe whined as he joined Pete at the table.

"Who said I was?" I smiled as the tour buses began making their way to California.

 

A couple hours later...

"How much longer?" I groaned as Dani took her turn throwing her card into Patrick's hat.

"It's only a four hour drive, so calm your hormones." Pete sighed.

"How long have we been on the road?" I asked Dani who looked at her cell phone.

"A little over two hours..." She said a little snappy.

"Whoa...sorry." I raised my hands up. "I think someone needs their bitchy crown."

"How do you know about that?" Pete snapped at me.

"He needs his too I think." Patrick laughed.

"Wait...you have a bitchy crown?" Dani and Pete pointed at each other and glared. Patrick and I laughed as we pulled the crowns out and handed them out.  
"Ha, mine's better." Dani smirked, putting her crown on.

"No, mine is." Pete puffed out his chest in a manly way.

"No, I'm supposed to be the princess..." Dani pouted. "Besides, I got mine from Hot Topic."

"So did I!" Pete said proudly. Dani got up and looked at his crown.

"Then why does it say Claire's on it?" Dani grinned. Pete looked at Joe, Andy and Patrick.

"You guys are bastards..." He growled.

"I is a pretty, pretty princess, a pretty pretty pretty pretty princess." Dani sang victoriously.

"Well what does that make me?" Pete smirked.

"A sparkle fairy like Edward, now go away!" Dani said, grabbing a sprite.

"I don't think the crowns are working..." I said to Patrick who just nodded in agreement.

"I think that they just pissed them off." Patrick added as we watched Pete and Dani dancing around.

"Yeah...hey, random thought, but what do you think is scarier...zombies or psychopathic serial killers?" I asked.

"That's easy!" Pete jumped and sat with us. "Psychopathic serial killers."

"No, zombies are!" Patrick came back.

"How?" I asked. "Zombies are mindless monsters."

"Yeah, and with serial killers, you don't know who is after you, killing all your friends and family, one by one!" Joe joined in.

"But with zombies, they could be your friends and family. Could you kill them?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I could." Pete said.

"Same." I said. "Would you want to let your friends and family to live like that, being the walking dead and craving flesh?" After they were quiet for a moment, I continued. "Now as for psychopathic killers, they are smart, and will play mind games with you. With zombies, you know what you're dealing with and you just go boom-boom."

"But did you ever think that maybe they just need love?" Andy pointed out and Kris nodded.

"Yeah. Love makes everything better! They just need a hug!" Dani said. "You try giving a zombie a hug."

This conversation continued for the rest of the drive there.

 

After a very long drive without caffeine... 

"HEYLO!" A voice came onto the bus when we arrived to the studio that Patrick mentioned.

"MARK!" Pete yelped as he jumped up. I looked at Patrick who just smiled and got up as well. I looked around, and got up to see whose voice that was.

"Uh..." I spoke when I saw Mark Hoppus come onto the bus.

"Hi! You part of New Face of Failure, or did they just kidnap you?" Mark held out his hand.

"Both." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and shook it. "The name's Grace."

"Oh, you're Grace." He winked toward Patrick. "And they are..." Mark nodded toward Dani   
and Kris, who were now joining us.

"I'm Dani." Dani grabbed Mark's hand.

"And you're Kris right?" Mark looked to Kris.

"One and only. So what is going on?" Kris asked. Mark looked at the boys.

"You didn't tell them?" Mark said.

"No they haven't told us a thing." I said, smiling.

"Well then, I will be the gentleman who shows you around before the interview starts."   
Mark bowed and let us girls through while the guys were stuck last.

"What interview?" Dani asked as Mark jumped in front of us to show us where to go.

"Wow, they really kept you in the dark." Mark laughed. "I'm trying to create a new show on Fuse. Picture Oprah and music, but with all the inappropriate and immature things you would find on south park."

"Well then." Dani said.

"Okay, not as bad as south park, but hopefully, still funny. And you guys are the pilot episode." Mark led us to a dressing room. "We will do the interview then right after, we get to go and meet everyone up and then the real party begins!"

"Who else is going to be here?" Kris's voice piped up from the back.

"Wow...These guys need to know some shit...you guys are horrible kidnappers." Mark scolded. "Sorry guys, but Gerard still has you beat."

"Wait, Gerard Way, as in My Chemical Romance?" Dani asked. I could hear a fan scream coming up.

"Yeah. Which reminds me," Mark looked toward Pete. "Keep an eye on her." he pointed to   
Dani. "He will snatch her up quick."  
Pete smirked as if he was daring him to do something.

"What's going on between you and Gerard?" I asked.

"A massive kidnapping war. Been that way since...I can't remember." Patrick laughed.

"Well then, should I be scared?" I laughed.

"No, it's just between Pete and Gerard. They don't mess with me." Patrick smiled and put his arm over my shoulder and gave me a one armed hug.

"Okay then," Mark brought us back. "The show begins in five minutes, and my co-host will be in here to lead you guys in." And with that, Mark left us. We sat there, talking about how the show was going to go and all that jazz, for the whole five minutes, then the co-host came in and introduced herself.

"HI!" She said too peppy. "I'm Amy Schumer. I'm glad to have you guys on!" Her shoulder length blonde hair and her overall too happy demeanor was all too much like Laura. She laughed and led us to the stage where they were filming.

"Please welcome to the show, Fall Out Boy and New Face of Failure!" I heard Mark introduce us and we headed out and sat down on the couch. The atmosphere was weird. I don't know if it was the fact that we were on T.V. or something else, but it was tripping me out.

The interview began with the normal questions like 'How did you meet Fall Out Boy and how has the tour been so far.' Those types of questions, but still something was off. The co-host, Amy something, was smiling too big. I looked to Dani, who seemed to noticed it to. She waved to a person in the audience. I looked to see none other than Laura, all dressed in pink, giving her a thumbs up back.

*Of all of the people...* I thought to myself, looking at Laura. My blood began boiling.

"Now," Amy began. "Sorry Grace, but I'm going to pick on you for a minute." She smiled.

"Go ahead." I laughed. I soon regretted saying that.

"Well, I understand that your 18 right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"How do your parents feel about you going on this tour?" She smiled...way too big for her face. I looked into the audience and saw Laura smirking.

"I-uh..." *SHIT!* I thought. I saw Dani perk up to hear something about my parents.

"Yeah, she told me her parents are ecstatic to see her doing something she loves." Patrick answered for me. Whoa...did not see that coming.

"Yeah." I smiled, while inside I was a nervous wreck. If I answer something wrong, some shit is going to hit the fan. "My mom was the most excited one."

"Wow, I haven't heard you talk about your parents in ages!" Dani said.

"Really? I thought I've told you." I said, trying to cover up.

"No...I don't think..." Dani was interrupted by Amy's newest question.

"Well how did Fall Out Boy find out about your band?" Amy looked back at me.

"A...uh...fan sent in a video of us playing at the Launchpad in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and..."

"WAIT! Before we go any further...are you all legal?" Amy asked, with all seriousness in her face.

"What are you talking about?" I said, totally confused.

"Do you have all your paperwork, green cards?" She sat up. "Being that you're from Mexico."

"You're kidding me right?" Dani half-laughed as Kris face-palmed himself.

"NEW Mexico is a part of the US...has been since 1912." I sighed. I noticed the boys trying their best to hold in their laughter as Mark just looked dumbfounded. "You know, it's east of Arizona...not south."

"Psh...I knew that." Amy tried to play it off, but I could still tell she didn't get it. "Dani, can you..."

"Working on that map now." Dani laughed from her iPod.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Anyways, they," I pointed to the boys. "held a contest for a small band to go on tour with them, and a fan sent in a tape and after a quick and short introduction, here we are!" I finished.

"SO!" Mark jumped in and clapped his hands. "Enough with the official questions, and onto the stalker ones!"

"Those weren't stalker enough?" Pete laughed.  
"No, besides, I need to know who I'm going to be sharing the stage with!" Mark smiled. "So, favorite song, GO!"

"I don't have just one!" Dani whined.

"Next!" Mark pointed to Kris.

"It's All Been Done, by Barenaked Ladies." Kris answered quickly.

"You?" Mark pointed to me.

"I'm going to let one of my friends answer that one." I smiled.

There was silence then Dani answered, "Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne!" I shook my head.

"Nope, guess again!"

"Hotel California?" Patrick answered.

"Wow, yes!" I smiled and gave Patrick a high five. This shouldn't be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Dani's POV  
Something is wrong. I'm sure that Grace hasn't mentioned her parents since I can remember...the last time I even saw them, it was the first time I met them. After that, Grace was always over at our house. I ignored it and found out Amy was a complete and utter nutcase, although you'd be surprised how many people don't actually know that New Mexico is a part of the US.

"So, favorite song, GO!" I saw Mark look at me.

"I don't have just one!" I cried out.

"Next!" He pointed to Kris. That one was easy.

*It's All Been Done* "by Barenaked Ladies." My thought coincided with his answer.

"You?" Mark pointed to Grace.

"I'll let my friends guess." Grace smiled. Grace's was too easy. It was Anything But Ordinary   
by Avril Lavigne.

"Nope, guess again!" Grace said.

"Hotel California?" Patrick answered.

"Wow, yes!" Grace smiled and gave a high five to Patrick. I didn't know that.

As the questions kept coming, I realized, I don't know that much about Grace. Hell, Patrick knew more about her than I did. I'm her best friend who doesn't even know her favorite song. I got quiet and sat back. I looked over to Pete, who knew something was up.  
"So, have you learned any dark secrets about each other since you've been on tour?" Amy asked, leaning forward, waiting for the dirty details.

Grace's POV

Patrick and I turned to each other at the exact same time.

"Oooo! I take that as a yes!" Amy's voice rang.

"I guess, if you count knowing who is the real mastermind behind the pranks on tour..." I smirked and looked at Patrick who gave me the funniest look that said 'Don't do it'. Andy began cracking up laughing.

"We already know it was Joe!" Pete glared at Joe.

"I told you, it wasn't me!" Joe retorted back.

"It wasn't Joe." I said, smiling.

"TOLD YOU!" Joe jumped up on the couch and pointed at Dani and Pete.

"It was...maybe I shouldn't tell you." I smiled, seeing Dani and Pete glaring at me.   
"Hmmm...should I tell them Patrick?"

"Go ahead..." He smirked at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Alright..." I said, now doubting if I should say anything. He knew something and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY?" Mark yelled, "I need to know how to protect myself!"

"Well, he is not as innocent as you think." I began.

"I KNEW IT! ANDY YOU'RE DEAD!" Pete interrupted.

"Calm your hormones! It wasn't Andy either!" I laughed.

"Well then, that just leaves...Patrick?" Dani gasped. "Grace! How could you not tell me?"

"She helped me set it up." Patrick smiled at me.

"GRACE?"

"Ooops." I shrugged. I was going to get Patrick back.

"You got to watch out for the 'innocent' ones" Mark nodded and concluded the show. We were all laughing and having a good time. Once we got the cue that we were off the air, the audience began leaving and Laura came up to the stage.

"Hey Amy!" Laura gave Amy a big hug. "Great job Hun!"

"You really think so?" Amy smiled. "I totally screwed up with the whole Mexico thing..."

"Relax Hun, I didn't know that either."

"That's no surprise." I murmured.

"What was that?" Damn it, she heard me.

I sighed. "I said that's no surprise." Her eyes narrowed.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow, now I have to explain what that meant..." I began getting angry.

"Come on now..." Patrick got in between us. "Grace, let's just go." He placed his hands on my   
shoulders and began pushing me back.

"Yeah, why don't you leave...bye Patty Cakes! I'll miss you!" Laura sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and began storming toward her. She screamed and I almost landed a punch until Patrick picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. Laura recovered and laughed, then Patrick flipped her bird and we left to backstage.

 

Dani's POV  
I saw the drama unfold between Grace and Laura, and let me tell you, I've never seen Grace that angry. I mean Laura was being a bitch, but damn. I looked at the guys and they looked like a train just ran through the building.

"We're just going to go..." Pete said as they all headed backstage as well.

"Wait for me!" Amy called out and followed the guys like a puppy.

"Sorry about that." Laura smiled maliciously. What the hell did I do to her?

"No worries." I said, slowly making my way backstage.

"But I do have a question for you." Laura caught up with me and made me stop. I sighed.

"What do you want Laura?" I asked, crossing my arms. She really was bad news.

"Well, I noticed that you couldn't really answer the questions regarding Grace...I thought you guys were like best friends."

"Well, sometimes that happens..." I said. "You can be friends without knowing all the intricate details of each other's lives."

"Yeah, I guess, but Patrick was able to answer them with no problem. A guy who barely knew her for a week or two. You've known her for your whole life...if I were you, I'd be kinda pissed."

I stayed silent. Laura maybe a bitch, but she had a point.

"I mean hell, she could be hiding something from you and you would never know." Laura said. "But I bet that the way her and Patrick act, she would tell him in a heartbeat." And with that, she left. I sat down on the couch and began thinking. *I know I shouldn't listen to a thing that comes out of her mouth, but now...I don't know...could Grace be hiding something? Wait...would Grace hide something from me?* Now I'm stuck with these thoughts. Great...I need some fun. I got up and headed backstage, determined to get what Laura said out of my head.

 

Grace's POV

"Come on! Just one good punch to her pretty little face!" I whined as Patrick put me down onto a couch.

"No, we don't need you to be sued or arrested." Patrick sighed. "Besides, why do you get so riled up with her?" He sat next to me.

"Because! She gets under my skin and she treats you like a dog! She knows I can't stand it when she calls you Patty Cakes, or flaunts herself around you...I can't STAND it!"

"Oh..." I looked at Patrick who was looking straight ahead, but blushing. I thought about   
what I just said and then began to blush myself.

"Umm..." I said as Patrick turned to me. I saw his greenish-blue eyes behind his strawberry blonde hair. The silence was overwhelming.

"HOLY SHIT GRACE!" Pete yelled, as Patrick and I jumped. "You almost beat the shit out of her!"

"Almost." I laughed trying to get over the adrenaline rush .

"Why did you stop her Trick? Laura deserves it!" Joe asked, putting his hands on his head.

"Because, we don't need the singer to go to jail." Patrick said, laying back into the couch.

"But that would have gotten more press for your band!" Pete yelled.

"Nice to know that you have our best interests at heart." I laughed.

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time that the singer gets arrested..." Pete nodded toward Patrick.

"HEY! That was for driving without a valid license...not for kicking someone else's ass!" Patrick pointed out.

"Still got jail time..."

"Only four hours so shut up!" Patrick glared. "The point is no kicking anyone's ass...unless it's Pete's."

"HEY!"

"Hmmm...I may take that one up." I said, smirking at Pete.

"No one is going to kick his ass other than me." Dani said as she joined us.

"Hey buddy! Where have you been?" I smiled.

"Just...walking around, getting a feel for the place...that type of thing." She said simply.

"Oh, okay then." I said.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the prank?" She asked. I noticed her demeanor   
had changed. Patrick looked at me. He noticed it too.

"When the time was right I guess." I smiled. She nodded then started walking around again.

"Let me see your phone." Patrick said as the rest of the group began to talk about random things.

"Why?" I asked, feeling the butterflies start up again.

"Just let me see it...calm down." I pouted as I handed my phone over. He began typing in it really fast and not letting me see what he was putting in.

"What are you doing?" I tried to peek. He just laughed and kept me in the dark. After a moment, he handed it back. I checked through my phone, looking for any changes, but didn't find any. "What did you do?" I glared at him.

"Nothing!" He snickered, trying to look innocent. "I just put my number into your phone."

"Why didn't you just tell me the number and I type it in?" I asked him.

"Two reasons. One, I felt like making you freak out, and two, I don't know where Laura is...if she got my number..."

"Ohhhhhhh...that makes sense, but she would be a moron if she shows her face around me." I thought about it. "But you're still a jerk!" I punched him in the arm. "For making me freak out, I take the hat." I snatched the hat off his head.

"Damnit...what is with you and my hats?" He sighed, trying to fix his hat hair. I just smiled and placed the hat on my head.

"Just be thankful it's not your shoes. Now, give me your phone." I held out my hand. He looked at me reluctantly. "Hand it over..." I asked again. He grunted and handed it to me. 

"Thank you." I typed in my number, then began typing a message.

"What are you..." I sent the message and gave him back his phone.

"There you go." I smiled.

"I know you..." He was stopped by Pete who jumped in his lap

"AWWW I LOVE YOU TOO BUDDY!" Pete smiled, while hugging on Patrick. I smiled at the confused, squished Patrick and got up.

 

Patrick's POV  
Holy shit, what the hell just happened? One minute, Grace is just about to punch Laura, then Pete is sitting on my lap. Grace looked at me, smiled, and then got up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Pete.

"Your lovey-dovey text!" Pete smiled. I pushed him off with a thud. "OWW!"  
I laughed and got up, trying to think of a way to get back my hat, and at Grace.

"Trick! Come back!" I heard Pete yell.

"No...wait." I turned at went back to Pete. "I have a question for you, Peter Pan." I smirked.

"Hit me." He said getting up and smiling.

"Well, since your pretty much my brother, I need help with getting Grace back."

"Hmmm...well you set up that prank...then framed Joe..." Pete glared at me, then that was   
replaced with a smirk. "The transformation is complete!" He threw his hands in the air. I laughed and we began planning.

 

Grace's POV

"Hey DANI!" I yelled after her, sprinting to catch up. "DANI WAIT UP!" I grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around. She pulled out her headphones.

"Oh sorry Grace." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to catch up with my best buddy and walk around." I smiled back.

"Well then..." Dani snickered and we began walking around backstage. We talked, laughed,   
and had general fun. As we were passing the hallway where we came in, we heard familiar voices, but none of them matched the guys.

"Where are we going? I thought you knew this place by heart..." We heard a guy who sounded a little irritated.

"Relax, I do...I just need to jog my memory." Another guy said in a way that sounded like Pete, but it wasn't him. The guys came around the corner and we nearly screamed.

"OH! Hi there!" Gerard Way smiled. "Hey! I didn't know they would send two pretty girls to come meet us! This is great right Mikey?" Mikey smiled shyly.

 

Grace's POV

"Hi." Dani smiled calmly. I swear, if that girl just holds in all these fan girl moments, I think she is going to burst. I just smiled, trying not to scream myself. "I'm Dani," Gerard took Dani's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you Dani." Gerard smiled mischievously.

"You are?" Mikey smiled at me, extending his hand.

"I'm Grace." I shook his.

"Wait, you're Dani and Grace..." Gerard put two and two together. "You're the band New Face of Failure right?"

"Yep...missing one person, Kris." Dani said nodding.

"So that means..." Gerard smiled. "PETER PAN! HOOK IS HERE TO PLAY! COME GET YOUR TINKER BELL!" He yelled.

"SON OF A-" We heard Pete yell back.

"So anyways," Gerard turned back to us. "What have you gals been up to? Enjoying the tour life?"

 

Pete's POV

"SON OF A-" I yelled after I heard Gerard's voice call out.

"Figures he'd show up." Andy laughed with the rest of the guys. "I guess it was just a matter   
of time."

"Shut up!" I looked at Patrick for some help. "Come with me!"

"Why? I believe Dani is your responsibility." He winked at me. Damn him.

"How much you want to bet that Grace is over there with her?" I smiled, knowing I got him.

"So? I know Gerard will go after Dani more than Grace. She has nothing to worry about...Dani on the other hand..."

I interupted him. "And you think Gerard left his little brother home? I bet Mikey wouldn't   
mind Grace at all." That got Patrick to shut up and think. "Now that I've made my case, lets go." I began walking.

"I'm coming too! Those are my sisters they may be hitting on..." Kris scowled. Joe and Andy just laughed and came along.

 

Patrick's POV

I followed Pete to where the girls were. Damn him for dragging me along, well not dragging, but sucking me into it. Besides, Grace wouldn't be interested in Mikey...would she? I haven't known Grace for that long, so he might be her type...but I like her. And Mikey's too quiet for her...but so am I...wait...am I getting jealous over Grace? Shit.  
We made it to where they were. There was Dani, talking and laughing with Gerard, not surprised, but then I saw Grace and Mikey; smiling, talking, and laughing. I don't know why, but I just felt the need to do this.

"Hey, what is going on over here?" I laughed loudly. I noticed them jump and Dani turn to   
me.

"Never you mind, Patrick. Just go to the corner and make your hardcore face." Dani smiled. I saw Grace punch Dani in the arm and look at me.

"Nothing big, we're just talking with our tour mates is all." Grace smiled at me.

"It's about time you guys came over! We almost ran off with these girls." Gerard smiled.

"I thought we had a truce that we wouldn't start anything until the official start of the tour?" Pete walked over to Dani, put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"True, true." Gerard nodded in agreement.

 

Grace's POV

"So in that case...what are we going to do now?" I asked. Mark came up behind and put his arms over Mikey and me.

"Well, considering that we meet the rest of the bands tomorrow and our next concert is the day after that, how about we just hang out...get to know one another." He smiled.

"SCARY MOVIE MARATHON!" Dani screamed.

"Oh god..." I sighed.

"Come one Gracie! It'll be fun!" Kris joined in.

"Please?" Pete pouted.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate you?" I smirked.

"YAY! And you ARE watching them with us!" Dani smiled with evil intentions.

I glared at her. "You want me to die of a heart attack don't you?"

"Not die...just scar." Dani skipped away.

"Did you piss her off?" Patrick came up to me.

"I wish I knew." I sighed.

 

A couple hours later

"Grace, come on! You have to watch the movies!" Dani banged on the bathroom door, where I locked myself in.

"No, it's okay, you guys start without me." I sat on the counter of the sink, playing a game on   
my iPod.

"Grace, I swear to god!"

"Don't swear, it's not good for you." I taunted back.


End file.
